


Trust Me, Okay?

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alex Annie Alexis Ann's granddaughter Alex cuz that's not confusing(sorry), Angst, Arson, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bad ass Dean, Benny Ships It, Blood Drinking, Blood play(sort of?), Claiming Bites, Controlling Dean, Crowley meets Cas, Crowley might be a character, Crowley!!, Cussing, Dead Bobby Singer, Dead Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean is a Liar, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dominance, Drinking, Feelings, Feisty Cas, Hand Jobs, He's a Vamp, Human Castiel, If Baby was human Dean would so bang his car, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, On Hiatus, Orphaned kids(mentioned), Panic Attack, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean Winchester, So..., Sort Of, Under construction, Vampires, a/b/o dynamics, mates!, religious slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: Dean Winchester is a vampire born in 1913. He was changed in his late twenties by Benny Lafitte and they are still together even in present-day New Orleans. They're partners in crime, best friends, and thicker than thieves, but Dean is still unfulfilled, and the life is weighing on him in a way that he never thought it would. Then everything changes when he meets Castiel Novak, the step-son of a tyrannical local preacher known for his rantings about the Apocalypse and the sins of the flesh, a real fire and brimstone kind of guy. Dean meets Castiel by chance and is immediately blown away by how delicious Castiel smells. Benny says that Castiel is meant to be his life-mate, and Dean's inclined to believe him just based off of how amazing Castiel smells to him. Can he convince the timid, unobtrusive preacher's son to live on the wild side with him?





	1. Castiel's French Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> The fabulous prompt came from TheTwistedWillow, but the writing is mine. Ratings will change, as will Archive Warnings. None currently apply, but as the story progresses, assuming it goes the way I want it to, that will change accordingly. I will try to warn anyone just in case there's any possible triggers, or something bloody. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this yet, so no worries. I will change the warnings and ratings as needed, just keep an eye on them in case. I hope you guys like it. If you see any glaring grammatical errors let me know, and I'll fix it. I was the only one proofreading this and I did my best, but I might be too close to it to be objective. This is my first time posting anything, so be gentle with me, please. Critiques are welcome, even if I'm terrified of them, lol. I'd rather know. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please comment what you think. I like feedback! I will update as often as I can. No promises it will be daily, but I will try my very best to not keep you waiting long, assuming you guys want to read it. Okay, I'm shutting up now.

 

The Present, The Third Mardi Gras: Cas's POV

 

The sunshine was warm on his skin, and the pavement hot under his feet, but he barely paid it any mind. He and his step-father Zachariah were walking down the sidewalk, Castiel following obediently, and silently as he was supposed to. He only had half an ear on what Zachariah was saying, he had heard it many times before after all. Just the usual about how humanity would burn and be purified by His holy plan, and how they must prepare as many as possible for the coming end of days. Instead of focusing on the repetitive deluge of the many blasphemies of humanity, Castiel turned his mind to more pleasant things, like taking in the French Quarter and the bustling life around him.

Castiel always loved the smell of the Quarter. The thick air was heavy with the scent of fresh bread, and oily meat, and rich cheese. Fried foods too, as well as odd, tangy, smokes from various burning herbs, mainly marijuana but plenty were just incense pouring out of the numerous tourist shops selling cheap trinkets to take back home and show the folks. Old wood, fresh paint, many types of flowers and other vegetation, the potent yet not unpleasant smell of people sweating and walking in the not exactly oppressive heat. It was only February, and already it was almost 70 degrees. The humidity was high, and it cloaked his skin in a warm blanket that after all the years here he was completely accustomed to. 

The temperature didn't much bother him anymore, he was nearly always comfortable, lucky for him. You could always tell the locals from the tourists by how red their faces were, as well as the clothes they wore. Tourists often wore revealing clothing in an ineffective attempt to ease themselves of the heat. He breathed the scent of the French Quarter in deeply, reveling in it momentarily. It was one of the only small pleasures he allowed himself or was allowed rather. Ever since his mother Naomi had remarried his step-father Zachariah his pleasures and interests had become of no importance. Only the mission, only the will and word of God mattered to his step-father and mother. His wants or needs were of little concern, they did not stand up to the importance of spreading the word of God. 

Nothing was more important. That's why after his mother had married Zachariah that they had made the move from the cold climes of Michigan to the low heat-riddled swamp of southern Louisianna.His step-father had insisted that His word was more needed in the sin-soaked city of New Orleans, where every year, people flocked from everywhere to partake in Mardi Gras, one of the best-known celebrations in America. It was known for liquor and sex and obviously, every sinner there needed to hear the words Zachariah was preaching, so of course, his mother had submitted with little qualms about uprooting her and her child Castiel from the only home he had ever known. 

He had hated Louisiana at first. Castiel had missed the snow, and the chill of Michigan, with its beautiful clear lakes and large hemlock and fir trees. But then after a year or so he had really opened his eyes and observed New Orleans for what it truly was. A magnificent landscape of human passion and hard work soaked in the very essence of human life. New Orleans very structure spoke of sex, and love, and secrets, almost magical in quality, dark and inviting and sensual and absolutely breathtaking. Even when the city was devastated by natural disaster and nearly destroyed, the people always came together and rebuilt their lives again, never losing the inviting Old World charm of the Quarter or the breathtakingly vibrant quality of life.

Music was the life force that ran the Quarter and many different kinds pumped from different stores and restaurants, it never ceased. It was one of the small blessings that made Castiel's life bearable. No matter where he was in New Orleans those wonderful sounds reminded him that there was life outside of his and that people were actually happy and living their lives like he would be able to one day. Maybe. If he could ever escape the iron grip of his tyrannical, abusive stepfather, and cruel mother. Shaking his head to dispel the dark thoughts he focused his mind on only the sounds of the busy street, completely ignoring Zachariah's incessantly grating voice in front of him.

Smooth, cool jazz oozed from speakers in a nearby antique shop, and bluesy rock played from an apartment on his left. Melted into that were soft notes of violins and the harsh, yet achingly beautiful sounds of guitars and washboard bands. It was magnificent. "Castiel." His step-father's frigid voice was like ice water in his veins, he had no idea what Zachariah had been saying. He hoped desperately that he had been off on his usual tangent about the many woes of humanity's sin-ridden existence and how he would cleanse it. "Yes?" Castiel hated it, but he could not force his voice to rise above a timid near-whisper. This man terrified him sometimes. Zachariah's icy eyes appraised him viciously. "Obey me, and listen when I am speaking to you. Need I remind you again?" 

His low voice carried the threat that Castiel knew well, and he shook his head immediately. "No, sir. My apologies." Zachariah was not exactly an intimidating figure, he was paunch and his iron-grey hair balding on top, but Castiel had been on the end of his cruel punishments too many times not to fear him. He narrowed his eyes minutely before giving a curt nod and turning back around to begin walking again. He did not even check to see if Castiel was following, just assuming quiet, unobtrusive Castiel was walking after him like a kicked puppy, which in fact he was, and it made his blood boil with anger and revulsion for himself and his weakness. He was an adult, over the legal drinking age even, and he still couldn't get out from under the stern rule of his mother's or her husband's iron thumbs. 

He sighed lightly, making sure Zachariah didn't hear him and continued to follow him. Zachariah had begun speaking again, and this time Castiel focused on it if only so he wouldn't be caught off guard again. "Nothing but maggots, Castiel. Nothing but a plight of worms on the bright word of Christ. These very people you see now, the same people that run these shops and stores, they are nothing more than putrid sacks of sin and debauchery. We must cleanse them. It is God's intention and his plan that they are expelled from the Earth through the Apocalypse, but we must try to make them see the light. They are unworthy and it is an ugly, disgusting task, but it is ours."

Castiel winced internally at every sick word leaking from Zachariah's frog-like mouth. He hated to hear him talk about these good people like that. It sickened him that for so many years he had believed everything Zachariah and his mother had preached in their church. But he had a small note of pride for how he had overcome those beliefs and now held his own beliefs. even if he didn't act upon them. This was one of the days he hated the most, honestly. Mardi Gras was tomorrow, and everywhere, the preparations were laid out, and the scent of upcoming celebration was on the air. He hated having to follow Zachariah around and pretend to believe something he did not.

He wished he had the courage to break away from it all like he wanted to but he didn't want to disappoint his mother, as much as he despised her. It was complicated and he chose not to think about it at this moment. It would only make his gradually worsening mood that much more intolerable. He and Zachariah were out now trying to convince store owners to close their establishments for Mardi Gras and not allow partygoers access. Castiel thought it was a ridiculous notion. These people fed their children and kept the bills paid with the huge amounts of money that came streaming in during the biggest party of the year.It was almost ludicrous to try to convince them that what they were doing was wrong, especially when Castiel didn't believe it was. 

This was their livelihood, and they would not close their shops during the very peak of the tourist season just because Zachariah assured them it was a sin to aid such drunkenness and debauchery. They needed the money to keep their businesses afloat, and Castiel did not begrudge them that. He didn't think it was a sin. Fat Tuesday was his favorite and most hated day of the year actually. It was his favorite because of all the sights and smells and the festivities. They all looked so inviting.

The many colored beads, and the young people pumping life into the city, all the colors and swirling lights and the excited screaming of frivolity and fun, it excited him and made him want to join in. But that was also the reason he hated Mardi Gras so much. He was never allowed to join in. He could only watch and try to convince them that what they were doing was a sin. It made him sick, and he was incredibly envious of the partygoer's ability to drink and play and enjoy life like he was unable to. Zachariah would beat him bloody if he knew that Castiel wanted that, that's why he had never breathed a word of it out loud.

They visited so many places that Castiel lost count and it began to become a blur of faces and revulsive words that he would only scarcely remember later. Just like always, everyone assured Zachariah that they would do their best to maintain an upright establishment, but they weren't closing their shops on one of the most productive days of the year. They couldn't afford to. It always infuriated Zachariah, but luckily Naomi often received the brunt of his anger instead of Castiel. Apparently, Zachariah thought him so disappointed and angry with the business owners himself that he let Castiel go to his room without many words after they returned home. He was glad.

He didn't think he could deal with his mother right now on top of everything else. He was tired and hungry, and he had a large headache buzzing behind his temples like an angry swarm of bees. He closed the grey door quietly without so much as a whisper of sound and walked across his small, grey, utilitarian bedroom. Almost everything in it was grey, and he had very few personal items. He was not allowed anything frivolous or exciting, his parents thought it would distract his mind from the mission of fulfilling God's plan. He didn't even bother pulling the thin blanket down, he just laid down on his hard mattress, shoes, and clothes still on. His feet were aching, and his head was pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

He closed his eyes against the vision of his cracked white ceiling and tried to will away his problems. He hated being so weak. He should be better at this by now. He had always been a disappointment to Naomi and Zachariah, and even now after all these years, he still wished to please and earn their affection. He knew it was childish and that he was really just hiding, but still... He was scared of the outside world, as he called it. He knew nothing outside of the life he had grown up in. He had never even watched tv except for the few times his mother had been forced to take him to the doctor, or if they were consulting a family on a private church matter and they had had their television set on.

He knew almost nothing of the outside world besides what he saw in the city. He had never really experienced it, and he wanted to, but at the same time, he was terrified. His company was terrible, but at least he wasn't alone. If he left Naomi and Zachariah, he would be alone. Not even that, but jobless, without any sort of trade-worthy skill in which he could earn a living. All he knew was affairs of the church and preaching. That was something he had zero desire in pursuing. At least here he was fed, usually, and clothed. It might not be the most comfortable, but it was a place that at least he knew he had a place in. The thought sounded untrue even in the silence of his mind, so Castel tried to shut it off as best he could. He started counting slowly. By the time he had reached five hundred and fifty-seven he was drifting, and then he slept. It was a thin sleep, but it was rest for his troubled mind regardless.

 

~~ The First Mardi Gras, three years before: Dean's POV.~~

 

"Brother, are you seeing what I am?" Dean followed his gaze and locked on the target that had Benny so interested. Hmm. A man with ink-black hair that looked fucked six ways to Sunday, and in the most conservative outfit Dean thought he might've ever seen, and he'd been born in the 1910's. Dean couldn't see the dude's face from his vantage point leaning against the wall opposite the bar, but he'd bet his Baby that the dude was smokin'. Even if he did look like a friggin' tax accountant or some shit with his little grey sweater vest thing and khaki pants. Who the hell wore khakis in Louisianna anyway? "I'm seeing it alright, but I'm not getting it. What?" Benny just smirked and pointed. Dean turned his attention back to the guy at the bar. He had collapsed into one of the only empty stools their and ordered a water of all things. Seriously? On Mardi Gras? Dean couldn't hear his voice over the loud music and the cacophony of the hundreds of people partying outside, but he'd bet it was high and reedy if his appearance said anything. 

Dean was still not seeing the point. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked over at Benny and tried to analyze what he was getting at. Benny's scruffy face looked almost smug and intrigued. What the hell?

"Dude, what? He looks like the stick up his ass is about the size of a telephone pole, but that's pretty much all I'm getting. Do you have a point here?" Benny chuckled lowly. "Yeah, I have a point. Use your nose, idiot." Dean rolled his eyes but did as he asked. He inhaled deeply once, twice, using his improved vampiric sense of smell to try to catch what Benny was talking about. Oh. Oh, that was interesting. Over the tangy smell of sweat and the stale scent of liquor and cheap lipsticks and perfumes of so many people, he smelled something sweet and delectable. What was that? It smelled like... Like thunderstorms, and... strawberries?

Rich, juicy strawberries so sweet and ripe that the juice dribbles down your chin when you bite into one. Whoa. Holy shit. He hadn't been excited about human food in decades, what the hell? A brief flash of arousal coursed through his body with the smell, but it was enough to catch his attention. His eyes widened as he looked over at Benny, astonished. He was smirking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Is that him? Holy crap." Benny nodded and laughed easily. "Yeah. He smells amazing, right? I've seen him around a few times the last couple of years. Ya know Zachariah Adler?" Dean scoffed loudly. "Yeah. The bible-toting, fire and brimstone guy?" Benny nodded seriously. "That's his kid." He gestured across to the room to the guy slumped over the bar, looking dejected and tired, Dean thought. "You're kidding. There's no friggin' way."

"Nah, it's him. No preacher's kid has a right to smell like that though. Whoa, brother." Benny laid an arm across Dean's chest, and Dean realized he'd already taken two steps in the guy's direction without even thinking about it. He just smelled so damn good. Dean leaned back against the wall next to Benny. "Shit. I didn't even realize..." Benny smiled. "It happens sometimes. That's how Andrea was to me. Go talk to him, just keep a clear head, I don't wanna see ya hurt." Dean shook his head. 

"I'll be fine. Nobody gets the drop on me." Dean walked off rather cockily, but he heard Benny mumble from behind him, "That's not what I meant." Dean ignored him and made his way across the room to the delicious smelling man at the bar, not realizing what he was getting himself into. He was halfway across the crowded room and growing more enchanted by the second. Holy... The man smelled like heaven. Dean wanted to devour him, and he was having a hard time controlling the urge to just lunge at him. Keep it cool, Winchester. Keep it cool. When he was only a few steps away a drunken frat boy slammed into Dean and consequently fell sideways into the bar. Hitting a vampire was the equivalent of hitting a wall, and Dean didn't even move. 

A fierce surge or anger and possessiveness shot through him when he saw that the blond frat kid had knocked two bar stools over, spilling the delicious smelling man(boy?) into the dirty dancefloor. Dean didn't even think about it, he jerked the frat boy up by the lapels and pushed him against the bar. His brown eyes were wide with fear and Dean could smell it on him, it was nasty. Dean tightened his grip in his shirt and growled, almost literally, "Apologize." The kid's eyes flicked down and back up to him quickly. "I- I'm sorry. Sir." Dean rolled his eyes and let him go with a huff. "Not to me, you idiot." He saw the panic flit across Frat Boy's face and it nearly made him grin but he repressed the urge. 

Frat Boy looked down at the black-haired man trying to get up off the floor, disentangling himself from limbs and chair legs. "Hey, sorry dude. Didn't mean to run into you." Dean had to stamp down the want to punch the guy and just shoved him away without another thought. He wasn't even sure if the dude had heard him, he was still trying to get up off the floor, but the throng of people was keeping him pinned. Hero time, he supposed. Pushing a lip-locked couple out of the way none too gently he grabbed the kid's hand and hauled him to his feet. Dean caught a flash of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life, and plump pink lips before the overwhelming smell crashed over him and swamped his system in surges of emotions he couldn't even begin to describe. "Thank yo-" 

Dean just nodded and walked away as quickly as he could without moving inhumanly fast. No need to cause a panic. When he was outside in the cool night air he let himself breathe again, knowing the smell wouldn't follow him out here. Holy shit. He knew that he had acted like an asshole just ditching him like that, but Dean had nearly lost control of himself, and that was bad. Damn. He hadn't done that in a very long time. He'd been nothing but a fledgling the last time he had almost lost control on an innocent human. There was no friggin' excuse for that. He couldn't lose his head over a kid just because he smelled fucking amazing. 

Jeez. He leaned up against the brick wall and breathed in deeply, trying to clear his head. This alleyway was a dead end, and he was alone in it, thankfully. There was a huge crowd about ten feet to his right, cavorting down the street excitedly. The alleyway was shadowed and it was likely no one would even look his direction so he'd be fine to stay out here for a few minutes, but regardless he should go back in and at least tell Benny he was ditching out. He didn't want to take the chance of losing control with an innocent human. He felt fine, but he wasn't sure if it would happen again or not. Right as he was about to push off the wall and go back inside to find Benny the door pushed open. Dean tensed before the dry smell of cinnamon and the marsh met his nose. It was a blessedly familiar smell. Benny. 

The heavy metal door closed and there he was, smirking and yet still looking concerned. his smooth Cajun accent was a balm for Dean, that's how the bond worked, and he felt better already. "You alright there, brother? I saw you run off." Dean shook his head. "I don't know what happened, man. One minute I was fine, just helping him up and then I just..." 

"You wanted to feed? Attack, I'm guessin'?" Dean looked at the cracked pavement with a small amount of shame at his lack of self-control. "Yeah, something like that." Benny laid a warm hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Dean looked up at him curiously. "It's alright. It happens. It's a claim." 

"Hold on, a what now?"  
"A mating claim. You've found your intended mate." If Dean had been able he probably would've blanched. What the fuck?  
"You're kidding." He was incredulous. How had this even happened?

"Am I laughing, brother?" Dean snorted, but Benny was being serious and his humor quickly dried up. "This is important, Dean."  
"Sorry. I'm listening." He was contrite.  
"Vampires mate for life, generally speakin'."  
"Yeah, I know." Benny regarded him with a quirked eyebrow and Dean shut his piehole with an audible snap. 

"A vampires mate is usually someone they chose themselves, but not always. Sometimes you just run into them, and you know. It's like a soul mate, I guess. It looks like Zachariah Adler's boy is yours. You're going to have a reaction like that until you're mated with him. Then it'll calm down some." Dean rubbed his hands over his eyes unnecessarily. He just needed a minute to think. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Benny nodded sympathetically. "Yeah. But still, it's a chance."

"A chance for what?"  
"For your happiness, brother." Dean opened his mouth to protest but Benny kept talking. "It doesn't take a genius to see you ain't happy with this life. You deserve something more." Dean scoffed. He couldn't help it. There was no way in Heaven or Hell he deserved something like that. Not after everything. Benny looked like he was going to say more but Dean shot him a glare and he raised his hands in a mock surrender, but Dean knew it wasn't over. Shit, he could not deal with this. Especially considering he couldn't get that stupid smell out of his head. Fuck, it was intoxicating. "What's his name?" He said finally, after a long moment of silence. Benny murmured softly like he knew how important it was to Dean, hell maybe he did. "Castiel."


	2. I'm Going to Show You My World

~~The Second Mardi Gras, One Year Later: Dean's POV~~

Ahh, man. Here we go, he thought almost bitterly. Another wild party, and another encounter with Castiel Novak, the hottest guy Dean had probably ever seen. This time he was being pretty creepy, even he had to admit. Benny continually made fun of him for it, but he almost couldn't help it. It was a compulsion. He had to be near Castiel. For the last year he'd been (sort of) stalking him and learning about him. Dean hadn't talked to him again, and he really couldn't justify why. It just didn't feel right yet. Benny had said that it happened sometimes, but he also thought Dean was just being a bitch about it. And maybe he was, but who gave a fuck? 

It was his business. And in the meantime, he stalked the guy that haunted his existence. It was approaching midnight rapidly and the party was just getting started. The streets seemed even more swamped than last year, but Dean wasn't having much of a problem with people getting in his way. That was probably because he was pissed. Zachariah was absolute filth, and Dean despised him. Dean had seen him grab Castiel by the back of the neck and yank him painfully through a throng of people an into a brick wall. No one had noticed, too drunk or too high to care, but Dean had. And he'd heard every word of what Zachariah had spit at him. 

He was threatening Castiel because he'd been congratulating a woman on her recent engagement instead of doing as Zachariah had commanded. He had nearly thrown a pamphlet thing at the chick before jerking Castiel up against the wall and yelling at him. Dean's blood had boiled and he had to resist the urge to go beat the shit out of the guy. The dude was dirt, and that was a nice word. Now he was following them stealthily through the crowd, keeping an eye on Castiel just in case Zachariah tried anything else. They would stop every few feet and try to engage a conversation with someone about sins and yada yada. It didn't hold Dean's interest. 

What did hold it was Castiel. The way he tried to hide his smile when someone actually responded happily instead of telling him to fuck off and Dean caught him stealing wistful glances at the dancing people and the party going on around him. By one in the morning, Zachariah looked like he had been driven into apoplexy which made Dean smile with a twisted sense of pleasure. Castiel looked tired, but he kept doing as he was told, and Dean wondered what must be for the thousandth time why Castiel stayed with them. He was twenty-three. That was plenty old enough to be out and on his own, and yet he stayed with his mom and Zachariah and got abused. 

By now it was an old, familiar anger seeping through his veins about the issue, but it didn't matter. He wasn't ready to make his move yet. But he would. He swore it as he watched Castiel from his hidden vantage point in the trees. He walked into the grey house that he called home, silent and almost small behind Zachariah. "You done stalking for the night, brother?" Benny appeared beside him, smirking. Dean shoved his shoulder more playfully than anything but stomped off into the woods, knowing Benny was following. "I wasn't stalking." Benny laughed heartily behind him. "You keep telling yourself that. How much longer you going to follow him instead of actually doing something, boy?" Dean sighed. This was an old conversation. "Broken record, Benny. Soon, I've told you." 

Soon turned out to be about a year later.

~~Cas's POV~~

Castiel hates it. He hates talking to strangers and trying to convince them they are making mistakes and sinning when he himself doesn't believe it. He hates pointing out their supposed wrongs as if he has no faults of his own. He hates the way Zachariah and almost the entire church feel they know best and makes it their personal missive to correct others, others who don't even believe in their god. Sin or not, he's envious of all these people. They get to go out and have fun, and not have to worry about their cruel step-father breathing down their neck over every single misstep. They are free. Free in a sense that Castiel has never experienced and it's never weighed on him so much as it is now. He's exhausted, they've already been doing this for hours and it's just the same as it is every year. 

People accept his pamphlet and then when he turns around they're crumpled and lying in the gutter. He'd much rather just not litter in the first place. He managed to find himself a stool in the corner at the very end of the bar. He wants one of those blue slushies that he keeps seeing people drink but he'd better just stick with water. When the buff bartender finally makes his way over to him and he orders it the guy just rolls his eyes like Castiel was wasting his time. He probably is honestly, but he's thirsty. He takes a long draw from the bottle and sets it on the gleaming wooden bar in front of him. It's aged and varnished wood, and actually quite beautiful. 

He had never noticed before. He traces the patterns with a fingertip aimlessly for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes, resting his head on his hands, trying to control his emotions. He needs to get back out there and start passing out pamphlets again before Zachariah notices his absence. It's not uncommon for them to be separated during the pandemonium, but it's been a while and he hasn't texted him yet. He should do that actually. That'd give him a little more free time alone before he had to go back. Just as he's thinking that he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He glances up quickly and is struck by the man's beauty. He's got short brown hair, spiked up in a careless fashion and he's wearing a warm smile that crinkles the sides of his eyes and shows some gleaming sharp canines. 

His eyes a bright vivid green that Castiel swears he has seen before. Surely he would remember if he had met a man like this. He was wearing a black jacket that didn't really look like leather, but it shone, and simple jeans. Several moments had passed where Castiel had just been staring. He realized he was being rude, and opened his mouth to speak when the man's hand tightened on his shoulder incrementally. It wasn't intimidating, it was actually rather nice, as odd as the sensation was, but Castiel wished he'd let go. He wasn't used to being touched in any kind of capacity, and this man's warm hand was making him uncomfortably aware of his body's response that was much too dramatic for a simple shoulder touch. "Yes? May I help you with something?" 

The man grins and the warm chuckle slides through Castiel's bones as the man begins to laugh heartily, making his heart palpitate. That was an unexpected reaction. The man, whose name he still hasn't caught, sidles in between Castiel and the next bar stool until he's leaning his left side against the counter, blocking he and Castiel into a small intimate box of warmth that was rapidly becoming too hot. And what was that smell? Could it be him? If so, he smelled amazing. Like leather, and wind, and brandy. It was intoxicating and Castiel had leaned closer before even realizing it. The green-eyed man's breath was warm, puffing over his neck and into his ear, making Castiel shiver delightedly. "It's funny you ask. I've been looking for a... companion. Come with me." It wasn't exactly a request, but it definitely wasn't a demand. Castiel clearly heard a note of hope in the man's voice, and he understood what he was most likely propositioning. Could Castiel do that? 

He thought about it for a moment and decided to just go for it. He was tired of being scared of life, and hadn't he just been envying these people for their good time? This man promised fun, and life, and danger in his very air, so Castiel decided that he would go with him. If anything happened that he didn't want it to, he could take care of himself. Being a black belt had its advantages, he supposed. Apparently taking his hesitation as a possible rejection, the man leaned closer until his lips were on the shell of his ear. When teeth nipped gently Castiel's breath caught and he had to take a deep breath to even understand what the man had said. "You look like you need it." He definitely wasn't wrong. Maybe this stranger could offer the opportunity Castiel needed to break free of his familial restraints. 

He was already exhausted and angry, and really the situation could only improve from there, basically. And here is this beautiful man, Adonis, or maybe a Greek god, offering him a way out. Deliverance, almost. He's always been the good little sheep by outward appearances, living under his family's incessant rule, and inside he's dying, suffocating under the church's thumb. He wants to say yes. He's going to be brave and say yes. Instead, what comes out is his deepest desire, one he hadn't intended on voicing.

"Only if we can disappear," Castiel replies. The man leans back abruptly, a look of happy surprise on his face. His bright forest green eyes were alight with mirth and his smile was infectious, making Castiel smile too. "I can make that happen," the man promises solemnly. It should sound threatening, but it doesn't. He reaches out a hand to Castiel. "I'm Dean, by the way." Castiel slides his palm against Dean's cooler one, and it feels way more intimate than it should, shuddering when Dean reverently places his other over the back of Cas’s hand like he'd just given Dean a gift of some sort. If he has, he is unaware of what it could be."I'm Cas-" is all he gets out before Dean intertwines their fingers and turns, pulling Cas close to his backside as they disappear through the masses of dancing and drinking people and out into the cool night air. 

They reach the street and Castiel resists the urge to look around and make sure Zachariah isn't close, he doesn't want to ruin this with his anxiety. Dean is one solid line of muscle up his entire back. He hears the whispered words over the milieu, "I'm going to show you my world. Trust me, okay?" Castiel does. Oddly, but implicitly. He finds himself nodding his assent, and then Dean's grabbing him by the hand again and pulling him to only God knows where. Castiel's never been more excited in his life.

They walked through the crowded city streets, Castiel had no idea where they were going. Within ten minutes he'd been flashed four different times, and Dean had been assaulted by a young woman who attempted to shove her tongue down his throat. He pushed her away gently and gave her a debonair smile which made her giggle and then she was gone. He gave Castiel a sideways glance as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing slightly. They made their way through the crowded city slowly, but Castiel was enjoying every moment of it. All the colored lights, and the hundreds of smiling faces, Dean's hand in his, their finger's entwined. It was the happiest Castiel had felt... ever. His entire system was reeling and he could hardly stand it. The smile on his face would just not go away. 

After several more minutes, Dean led him through a series of small alleys and then they were in Saint Louis Cemetary. Oh. This was an odd choice of venue, but Castiel was still on board. He liked it, there weren't any people here. Then suddenly he was pushed up against a brick wall(?) Tomb? Something. And Dean was gazing at him intently. He licked his lips slowly and Castiel's eyes tracked the movement without him intending it to. Dean's pink lips smirked when he noticed and Castiel felt a brief burn of embarrassment in his cheeks. He didn't know why he had done that, but obviously, Dean noticed. He wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen, but based off how his body was reacting to Dean's very presence he was going to like it. 

But he was nervous. What did Dean want from him? Castiel didn't even know his last name. "Dean? What is this?" Dean gave him a warm smile and leaned back away from him slightly, Castiel immediately wished he hadn't. "It's whatever you want it to be. But if you're open to new ideas, I have a few suggestions." Castiel smiled slightly, intrigued. "Would you inform me of those then?" Dean smirked. "No problem, cowboy." Castiel was going to object that he wasn't a cowboy, but then Dean was leaning in close. He was only a couple of inches away and then his bright green eyes were boring into Castiel's. He licked his lips again and asked in a hushed whisper. "Can I kiss you, Cas?" 

His voice was husky and low, and Castiel loved it. "Yes." Castiel wasn't sure of what to do with his hands, but Dean did. His right hand gripped Castiel's hip hard, and his left came up to the nape of his neck, running his fingers over it in a way that made Castiel shiver in anticipation. Dean leaned forward slowly, and then Dean's lips were on his. He had expected something gentle, or maybe soft, he had no idea why, Dean was the literal image of a bad boy, but... His thought ground to a halt when Dean pushed him firmly up against the bricks, and his tongue licked across Castiel's bottom lip, asking for entry he assumed. Castiel opened his mouth slightly and then Dean's tongue was running over his.

Want and need was thrumming through him and Castiel's hand grappled on Dean's lapels and pulled him as close as he could. Dean responded in kind by pressing harder up against him and forcing him to bare his neck because Dean tightened his grip on his hair and pulled, making Castiel's hips jerk without his permission. Dean groaned and his mouth traveled down Castiel's lightly stubbled jaw.

 

~~Dean~~

 

Dean licked his way down the column of Cas's throat, reveling in the delicious taste of salt-tinged skin that was reminiscent of honey and rain. It was fucking perfect and Dean couldn't get his mouth to behave. He had intended to do this slowly, and ease Cas into it but when he caught the first scent of arousal from Cas his brain had flat-lined and now he was on auto-pilot, just going off instincts. And Cas was perfect. He was so responsive, and Dean loved it. Dean nipped lightly at the flesh right above his collarbone and was rewarded with a needy little whimper and hands in his hair, pulling and tugging like Cas didn't know what he wanted. That's okay. 

Dean did. He kissed and sucked and licked his way over to where his shoulder met with his neck. His brain was screaming at him matemateminemineclaimminemateclaim but he couldn't do that right now. But he wanted to mark Cas. Cas was his, whether he knew it or not dammit. He latched his mouth there and sucked, hard. Cas gasped and his hips pushed against Dean's groin, nearly making him growl, but he managed to get it under control. He didn't want to scare him. But Castiel was making that very, very hard. Pun intended. Dean soothed the already purpling flesh with his tongue and worked his way back up his throat, leaving little nips and bite marks that had Castiel gasping and panting into his mouth when he finally reached it. 

"Mmm, you taste so good, Cas." He rumbled and was very pleased when he heard Cas's heart quite literally jump start. He grinned predatorily and backed off of Cas enough to look him in the eyes. The blue pools were nearly gone, Cas's pupils were so lust-blown. He couldn't resist leaning in and biting his plump bottom lip again. He was very happy with the image it left. Tiny, and one big, marks up the left side of his neck, his lips were swollen and his face flushed. Dean had done that. He looked debauched and Dean frikken loved it. "How was that for a first kiss?" Cas took a deep breath and his hands dropped to Dean's shoulders. After a moment he cocked his head to the side slightly and looked up at Dean. 

"How did you know it was my first kiss?" Dean grinned again. "Lucky guess, sunshine, but that doesn't answer my question." Cas bit his lip and that did things to Dean. Damn. He was expecting the blushing virgin to avert his eyes and address the ground but he looked directly at Dean. "It was fantastic. Can we do it again?" Well, color him surprised. Alright then. "Hell yeah. Wanna try something though, okay? Still trusting me?" Cas blinked at him. "Of course, Dean." Wow. Trusting guy. Okay then. Dean leaned forward slowly and this time he kissed him slowly and gently, leisurely almost. It drove Cas crazy. He was whimpering into his mouth, and his hand were running all over Dean's chest. Now was the time to try the new thing. He slotted his right leg in between Cas's and grinded down and Cas gasped and went rigid against him. 

He pulled away from his chapped-looking-but-actually-soft-as-hell lips long enough to mumble. "Okay, Cas?" In response, Cas thrust his hips against Dean's legs with a soft moan, consequently rubbing Dean's erection against Cas, making Dean groan loudly. "Fuck yeah." And he went right back to dominating Cas's mouth. Dean flicked his tongue across the roof of his mouth and hips bucked against him, making him very aware of just how turned on Cas was. Like he said... responsive. It was awesome. Dean grabbed Cas's wrists and encircled them with one hand, bringing them up above his head and holding them there against the brick. 

Cas whimpered. Dean started nipping down the other side of his neck, the one he hadn't marked yet. That was quickly about to change. His right hand more or less had a mind of its own as it trailed down Cas's chest and right to his khaki covered erection. Cas literally mewled when Dean rubbed his palm against it, up and down. He pressed his fingers around it as best he could and continued to tease Cas. He was a whimpering mess, gasping under Dean's ministrations, but he wasn't trying to break the hold that Dean had on his wrists. Interesting. Maybe Cas liked the whole powerless deal. That would be amazing if he did. His hips were rocking into Dean's hand, pushing forcefully against his palm and it made Dean smile. "Dean. Dean, please. I need- Oh!" Cas was gasping his name and nothing had ever sounded better to his ears. 

Dean chuckled lowly. He was nothing but merciful. And he'd be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn't been imagining this for literal years now. Cas was grade A spank bank material, and Dean felt no shame for using that to his full advantage. "That's right, Cas. That's right. Cum for me. Do it now. Cum for me." With a particularly firm jerk of his hand over Cas's hard cock, Cas shattered against him. He moaned unabashedly as he spasmed and shook through his orgasm. His hips stuttered their rhythm but Dean worked him through it, his hand still running over Cas's spasming cock. He was beautiful like this. Head thrown back and pretty pink mouth open, lips wet with spit and not even caring. 

Most people hid or tried to control how they looked, worried about it. Cas didn't seem to have a care in the world. Dean wasn't sure if that was just Cas's personality or if it was a boost for Dean's ego, but either way it was awesome. When the shuddering subsided Dean dropped Cas's arms and leaned into to kiss him softly, loving the little whimpers Cas gave as his hands found their way into his hair. "Well. I think that suggestion turned out well, don't you?" He surprised a low chuckle out of Cas who pulled away from him to gaze at him with a look that Dean couldn't identify, which bothered him. "Yes, it did. But Dean?" Dean leaned down and pressed his nose into Cas's throat, inhaling deeply, fucking absorbing that delicious strawberries and thunderstorm smell that was just pure Cas and the best thing ever. 

"Hmm?" Cas's voice was low when he slowly said, "You still haven't..." Then Cas's hand was running over his erection that was still tenting in his jeans, which was uncomfortable at best. Dean couldn't help it. He growled. It just happened, and it rumbled out of his chest. He caught the scent of fear from Cas and Dean was pulling back, but Cas hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. The smell quickly changed to excitement. Hmm. He would definitely need to address that later. But he liked the way it made Cas smell. It gave a new layer to the smell he was always wearing. It was something sweet. Something dark too though. Rich. If Dean had to give it a name he would say... Well, he really didn't know. But it was amazing, and apparently like one of the best aphrodisiacs in the world because Dean was raring to go, his cock hot and heavy and wanting to be released from his jeans desperately. "Dean, pants." It wasn't a question, but Dean refused to think he was getting bossed around by a shy little church mouse. 

He ignored it and groaned out a yes. He was going to make Cas do the work. Might as well get plenty of fantasy fodder for later. He completely didn't notice the little "just in case" behind that sentence. No, he did not. His thoughts stuttered to a stop when Cas's long fingers fumbled at his zipper then explored his boxer clothed cock. That didn't last long either, and after a few moments, he was pulling Dean's penis out through the opening in his boxers. The skin on skin contact had him groaning loudly without a care in the world. Cas was obviously inexperienced but it didn't matter at all. His grip was tight and pre-come was slicking the way for his palm to slide over his erection easily. It wasn't quite enough, but the friction was awesome and nobody would hear Dean complaining. 

Cas's pace increased with the thrusting of Dean's hips and soon Dean was riding right on the edge of an orgasm, skating on the precipice. Just. A. Little. More. He didn't even realize he had spoken out loud until Cas breathed an 'Okay'. Then his thumb was flicking across the sensitive head and Dean lost it. He buried his head in the crook of Cas's neck so he was surrounded by his scent. He had to clench his teeth together to resist the urge to sink his teeth into the soft skin there. Blood pulsing just underneath. Mmm. Oh fuck. He groaned loudly as his cock exploded messily onto Cas and his hips stuttered ungracefully. He didn't care, all he could think was CasCasCasCasCas. He continued pulling and jerking him until Dean was so sensitive he had to grab his wrist and pull him away. He took a deep breath. Holy shit. Well. There weren't even words. 

That had been freaking fantastic, and that was an understatement. Dean hadn't come that hard in like forever. He laid his forehead against Cas's, sharing breath until he had his breathing under control. "Cas. That was fucking awesome. Mmm." He hummed a light note as Cas tucked him back into his pants and pulled the zipper back up. "I had a similar comment." Cas's dry tone surprised a laugh out of Dean. Well alright then. As his brain fully came back online he realized what he had done. "Uh, Cas. You're covered in cum aren't you?" Cas looked down like it was the most surprising thing he'd ever heard. "Oh. It appears I am." 

Dean just couldn't seem to control his laugh, and he kept chuckling as Cas gave him a confused look. It was actually really cute. "Alright. Let's go get you some clothes. I'm sure you're not too comfortable in your pants, huh?" Cas wrinkled his nose. "No. I am not. But I don't... Um... Can't go home like this." He mumbled very quietly, and Dean would've been surprised if another human could've heard it, but with his awesome hearing, Dean didn't have a problem. In a sappy gesture that Dean decided he didn't care about he placed both his hands on Cas's cheeks, palm to cheek. "Hey. It's alright. Don't worry, okay? We can head back to my place and grab you some clothes to wear, for now, then we'll talk about it." Dean adjusted both their clothes as best he could, and grabbed Cas by the hand to lead him out of the cemetery. "What do we have to talk about?" Cas's curious voice was just that. Curious. Not judgemental or worried, just inquisitive. Shit. Dean had to tell him something didn't he? He hadn't meant to say that like that. "I'll let you know after we get changed man. Don't worry about it." Dean worried about it though. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, sorry? It got a little smutty kind of fast. Should I apologize? Not sure, but Trust Me's not going to be pure porn, I promise. Angst and feelings and problems and relationships. You know, things with plot too. But porn's the fun part for now anyway. There's going to be more character development and reviewing their pasts and finding out more stuff about them soon, Girl Scout Swear. I really want to do this prompt justice, but I kind of wanted to start Cas and Dean's "thing" off with a bang, and I think I kinda did that. It was mostly just Cas breaking free of his familial bonds finally and having the freedom to do what he wanted. I guess that's one way to do it. Please don't kill me. I hope you guys like it so far. Also, apology since it's kind of short, the next won't be. Hopefully. I make no promises.


	3. Decisions and Coversation

The building Dean brought him to was a fairly popular hotel. It was painted white and had large columns covered in some sort of ivy that Castiel didn't recognize, though it looked familiar. They went through the lobby without even a passing glance at the woman manning the desk and right onto the elevator. Castiel was uncomfortable now. He felt sticky and gross, and something edging on shame, which Dean seemed to pick up on. He was giving him a hard, assessing look that Castiel didn't quite understand. Dean didn't know him, why would he be worried about Castiel was feeling now? But then... He supposed that what Dean was doing with him wasn't exactly normal, but he couldn't be sure. He wasn't stupid. He and Dean had used each other. And it had been enjoyable. 

But did meetings like that usually call for the other party to accompany them back to their home? Home being a loose term, of course, considering this was a hotel, but still. The only reason he could think of that Dean would bring him back to his hotel room would be to have a one-night stand, which Castiel had no intention of doing. And now he was worried about it. Great. "Will you stop that?" Dean snapped as the elevator doors slid open to reveal a large hallway with floral cream wallpaper. He and Dean stepped off and Castiel followed him down the hallway, curious. "Stop what?" Castiel couldn't see his face but he knew that Dean had rolled his eyes just by his body language. 

"You're thinking too much. I can feel the angst from here, will you just chill?" Castiel drew his brows together as they stopped at a door and Dean pulled out a key with a hotel tag attached to the ring. "I don't understand your meaning. Why would I need to cool down? I am comfortable." Dean huffed a sigh then started chuckling. "You're really one of kind, aren't you Cas?" And he pushed the door open and stepped into the darkened room, beckoning Castiel to follow him in. He briefly wondered why Dean didn't turn on the light, but then he heard a soft click and the room was flooded with warm yellow ambiance, revealing a bed covered in a dark green comforter, and the standard hotel room furniture. Nightstand, dresser, tv, and a table by the window. 

He was guessing the bathroom was off to his right since there was a door by the bed. Castiel understood the last phrase Dean had used, at least, but the fact that he called him Cas instead of his actual name reminded him that Dean had cut him off before he could tell him his full name. Maybe Dean thought Cas was his actual name. "My name is Castiel." Dean turned around and gave him an odd look of humor and exasperation, implying that it should be obvious. "I know." Castiel blinked. Wait a second... How could he know? Castiel had never told him that. What if this was some sort of trick, or set up or something? Did Dean know Zachariah? Was Dean even his real name? He hadn't sensed any dishonesty from him, but he might just be a terribly good actor. "How did you know?" Castiel was tense, and his voice had lowered beyond even it's usual register so he nearly growled the sentence. It must not have been very intimidating though because Dean didn't even blink at his threatening tone. 

They stared at each other for a long moment before Castiel asked him again. "How did you know?" Dean sighed but when he spoke he looked way and Castiel immediately knew he was being lied to. "I've seen you around and stuff, Cas. You're almost the talk of the town 'round this time of year. Everybody knows the prick Zachariah and his son Castiel. Shit, sorry." Castiel waved it off. "No, you are not incorrect in your assumption of his character. Though you are incorrect about our familial bond. I am only related to Zachariah through marriage. He is my step-father." Dean surprised him by breaking into a huge grin. "I fucking knew it. There was no way that you could sme-" Dean's face suddenly shut down and he cursed under his breath. What had Dean just been about to say? Nothing Castiel could think of made any kind of sense. He was growing aggravated really quickly. "What are you talking about?" Dean rubbed a hand over his face in frustration before turning around and pulling open a drawer. 

He threw a pair of sweatpants at Castiel which he grabbed nimbly from the air before they could hit him in the face. "Just get dressed, then we'll talk, 'kay? Work for you? Good. The bathroom's over there." Dean finished and pointed over to the door by the bed without even allowing Castiel a chance to speak. He huffed in frustration but went to the bathroom anyhow. His clothes felt uncomfortably sticky. He quickly stripped out of his stiff and uncomfortable khakis. He debated only for a moment about the shirt. It had semen on it and though it wasn't exactly weird, it was a little gross. Now he was in nothing but his white boxer shorts, and he still felt sticky. He'd like a shower, if only because it would clear his head. He settled for a wet washcloth and wiping down his groin, hoping Dean wouldn't mind the use of it. He pulled the sweatpants on and then realized Dean hadn't given him a shirt. He wondered if that was purposeful or if Dean simply hadn't noticed. Either way, he still had to talk to Dean. 

He exited the bathroom to find Dean sitting on the bed with his legs outstretched and his head leaned up against the headboard, eyes closed. He looked strangely peaceful, and Castiel found himself unable to break the silence. "You gonna stand there and stare at me all night, big boy?" He cracked an eye open to look at Castiel with the barest hint of a smirk on his face. It seemed he had calmed down in the few minutes that Castiel had been in the bathroom. Good. They needed to have a conversation. "I have no intention to stare at you. We need to- Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean gaze had turned from humorous and cocky into something that sent shivers down Castiel's spine and he didn't understand why. It was predatory, and Dean's gaze was hungry. That was the only word for it. It made Castiel's mouth dry as the Sahara then fill with saliva in almost the same instant. How odd. "Fuck. Guess I forgot to get you a shirt, huh?" 

His voice was husky and Dean's hands were twitching on his thighs. "Yes. I apologize if this is inappropriate, but my own was covered in semen." Dean briefly closed his eyes as he chuckled then shook his head as he stood up and made his way to the dresser. "Here." He tossed Castiel a plain grey t-shirt that he immediately donned since his semi-naked state seemed to make Dean uncomfortable. It was a little loose on him, but he liked the smell that wafted up from the fabric. It smelled like Dean and he couldn't help but breathe it in deeply. The man genuinely smelled amazing and it had the oddest effects on Castiel. He found himself enjoying it. 

He brought himself back to reality by being reminded that he and Dean needed to discuss some things. Without any preamble, he addressed him seriously, "How did you know my name? You lied before." 

Dean stiffened and turned to look at him fully. "Why do you think I lied?" 

"It was entirely obvious from your behavior, though I don't understand why you would."

"Shit, this is complicated. Sit down, Cas." Dean retreated a few steps to allow Castiel the necessary room to get to the bed. He sat on the edge of it and looked up at Dean expectantly. He was unsure why Dean wanted him to sit, but if it put Dean at ease so he would tell Castiel what he wanted to know, then he would do as he asked. Dean paced back and forth almost nervously. "I knew your name because I saw you a few years ago in a bar. My buddy Benny pointed you out and mentioned Zachariah. He knew who you guys were."

"Why would he point me out to you?"

Dean cleared his throat and gave him a small smile. "'Cause you're hot, Cas. That's why." Castiel swallowed around an unexpected lump in his throat before speaking. 

"Uh, thank you, I suppose." Dean just nodded awkwardly. Oh. Wait a second. "That's why you look familiar. I have seen you before. Someone knocked me down and you helped me back up but left before I could say thank you. Why did you do that?"

"I'm surprised you remember that. Yeah, uh, it was me. And to answer the question, it's complicated."

"That is not an answer."

"It's the only one I got."

"That seems untrue." Den sighed heavily, "Fuck."

"Oh." Castiel murmured. This was going to be difficult.

"What?"

"A thought just occurred to me. I can't go home in these clothes either. My mother will most definitely notice, and I don't have an explanation."

"Dude, you're like twenty-four, why do you even care?"

"They are rather- How do you know old I am?" Castiel's voice had gone dangerously soft. Something was going on and he wanted to know what. Dean winced. "I'm shit at this. Sorry. Look, you want the whole truth or you want a piece of it? If you want the whole then you need to be prepared because you're not going to like it."

"You are not going to kidnap me or something are you?"

"Dude, you think if I wanted to hurt you I would've waited this long to do it?"

"Fair enough. I want the whole truth. I want to know how you know all these things about me and what exactly we are doing here." Dean sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands vigorously before standing to walk back and forth across the room again. "Alright. Truth? I know a lot about you. When I saw you like three years ago or whatever I went to talk to you but I- Shit. There's really no way around this."

"Around what?"

"Cas, what do you know about the supernatural?" Well, he certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"What? Like ghosts and demons?"

"Yeah. That, and everything else that goes bump in the night."

"Um. I don't know. I have never given much thought to it."

"You should."

Castiel was growing angry now. "Dean, is there a point to this conversation or should I just leave now?" Dean shot him a panicked look before he was able to school his expression. "No. Don't go. Just umm... Crap. There's no easy way to do this, Sammy was always better at this shit than me. Look, all that stuff? Ghosts, and demons, and werewolves, it's all real. All of it. No, wait. I know I sound nuts, but seriously. I can tell you anything about it. Ask me." Castiel tried to wrap his mind around this. Perhaps Dean was insane. He certainly didn't look it, but never judge a book by the cover he supposed. However, he seemed so sincere. He obviously really believed what he was telling Castiel. So either A. He was really deep into his delusions and an excellent actor, or B. He was telling the truth. But what did this have to do with anything? 

He could see no connection at all. He decided the most important question would be the one at the forefront of his mind right now. "How do you know they are real?" Dean winced slightly and looked down at the floor as his shoulders hunched in on themselves. "'Cause I'm... Cause I'm not human, Cas. That's how I know." His voice was soft, Castiel had the feeling Dean was preparing himself for rejection. So Dean wasn't human, or he believed he wasn't. Castiel really didn't know what to think right now. This was all rather crazy. He tried to keep his voice composed he asked, "If you are not human then what are you?" Dean looked up and looked him right in the eye. "I'm a vampire." For some unknown reason, goosebumps raced along his skin from head to toe at the words and he had to repress the urge to shiver. 

"You will have to excuse me, but..." He really didn't know what to say. "Proof then? That what you're looking for?"

"Well, it would certainly be helpful." Dean sighed. "Come 'ere, Cas. Stand in front of me." A flash of fear seared through his veins but he did as he was asked. Following orders came easy to him, after all. He walked across the carpeted floor the few steps that were between them until he was standing right in front of Dean. Dean looked resolute, but Castiel felt like he was also scared for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on why he thought that. "I don't want to scare you, Cas. I'd really like you to not freak out."

"I won't "freak out" as you say." He used air quotes which made Dean smile broadly. The sight had heat trickling through his veins. It was a nice feeling. Dean grew serious again, his face dropping into a scowl. "Cas, this would scare the piss out of most people. How are you so sure you're not gonna freak?"

Castiel smiled infinitesimally. "I just know." Dean shook his head but sighed. "Alright. Listen... I'm not going to hurt you, Cas. You trust me?"  
"You keep asking me that. I continue to assure you that I do, despite only having known you for what? An hour? I trust you. Show me." A flash of an unreadable expression crossed his face but it was gone before Castiel could identify it. "Alright. Just... Be prepared, okay? Here goes nothing." Or everything, Castiel thought. It could be everything. He didn't know why he felt that way but he did. Dean closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. A soft growl escaped his throat and then a layer(?) of very sharp white teeth slid over in front of his normal ones. They were long and sharp, and there were many of them. They weren't like normal teeth at all. Castiel felt his heart start to beat wildly and he had to take a deep breath (or two) in order to gain control again. Dean was looking at him, those sharp green eyes assessing him, and ultimately unreadable. Okay. Okay. Vampires are real. Vampires are real. And apparently ghosts and werewolves and a nasty assortment of other things. Okay. 

He could accept that. Probably. With some time to wrap his mind around it. The next series of questions was what was troubling him. Dean had said he knew a lot about him and that he had meant to talk to Castiel three years before. He hadn't given a reason for why he disappeared, but then he had felt it necessary to explain that he was in fact not human before he could explain. "Why did you disappear when you helped me up three years ago?" Dean just kind of blinked at him and retracted his teeth. "Really, Cas? No questions, no 'eek, a freak!', nothing?"

"I thought you didn't want me to "freak out."

"Well, I didn't. But I also didn't expect you to be so... cool about it. But uh yeah... Umm, I- Shit. Benny pointed you out to me not because you were hot, but because you smell fucking amazing dude. Like seriously." He leaned forward a little and took a deep breath before sighing lightly. "Damn. Anyway, um, I went to talk to you and then the frat boy knocked into me and knocked you down, and I guess I just got pissed. I helped you up and I just got overwhelmed. You just smell so good. I almost lost control and I had to get outta there. I felt bad about being an asshole like that, but it was better that way. Trust me."

"I do. So, anyhow, do you... What is true about vampires and what isn't?"

"Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel us. Sunlight won't kill us and neither will a stake to the heart. The sun burns like a bitch, but we don't die. But the bloodlust -- that part's true. We need fresh human blood to survive."

"Oh."

"Yeah... Oh. If it helps, I don't normally drink people. Me and Benny are on blood bags."

"Blood bags? Are you- Do you steal donated blood?" Dean shot Castiel a flat look because his voice was so incredulous.

"Would you rather us use donated blood or get it straight from the source?"

"I concede to your point. But still, stealing is just..."

"Wrong?"

"I suppose."

"Yeah. Well, it keeps us alive and doesn't kill anybody else. What's that 'S' word? Symbi-something."

"Symbiosis?"

"Yeah, that. Besides, we actually buy it, so it's not stealing. Usually. It doesn't always work out, but most of the time we're fine."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you normally don't drink people."

"Yeah..."

"Normally?"

"There are special cases." Dean's face was hard and unforgiving.

"Special cases like what?" Dean's fists clenched at his sides. "Let's just say they deserved it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd really rather not, Cas. It's personal." Castiel sighed internally. "Alright. I understand. Um... Is it safe to assume that I am not going to be a special case?" That broke Dean out of his angry stance and he actually chuckled. "Of course not. I told you, I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Okay. Thank you, I suppose. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell me all this? What purpose does it serve?" Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ahh, yeah. Um... I don't know, Cas. I'm attracted to you. Obviously." He gave him a cocksure grin that made Castiel smile in return. "But uh... Let me ask you a question first."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go back to your house?" The question gave Castiel pause, and he had a feeling it was more important than surface appearances so he thought carefully before answering. Dean made it sound very permanent, very unforgiving. And he noticed that Dean hadn't used the word 'home' but had said 'your house.' That was definitely more accurate. He hadn't ever really had a home, especially not since Naomi had married Zachariah. The closest he had ever come to a home would have been back in Michigan, but those memories were mostly gone now, erased by time and his mother's fanatical church efforts and teachings. She seemed to leach out every shred of happiness that Castiel had. Did he want to go back? The answer was easy. No. But could he handle the repercussions of that decision? Could he handle being by himself and alone? It was a big risk, one he was most certain would either make or break him. Wait a moment. Why would Dean have asked that? 

Maybe Castiel wouldn't be alone after all? Did Dean want to be with Castiel? What if he did? Did Castiel want to be with Dean? That was an interesting question. He supposed the answer to that would be 'yes'. He definitely didn't want to be alone and Dean seemed to be good company. Maybe he could help him leave. Besides, it wasn't like he was signing over his life if he didn't go home. Even if he stayed with Dean it wasn't a lifetime commitment. The fact that Dean wasn't human barely factored in at all, Castiel just accepted it in stride. Dean was just Dean, human or not. Stranger or not, even. It didn't really matter. He wondered if Dean would want Castiel to stay with him. Castiel thought he would like to stay with Dean. "Thinking deep thoughts, Cas?"

"I don't want to go home. I would like to stay with you if that'd be acceptable." Dean seemed floored by Castiel's admission and then he broke out into a wide grin. 

"That's awesome. You don't know how good it is to hear that." 

"Since I answered the question will you now answer mine?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You don't remember it do you?"

"No. Sorry."

"Why did you tell me all this? About you not being human. That seems like personal information."

"It is. I'm trusting you with a lot here."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, Cas."

"I have time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I've got more coming. I'm chock full of ideas just short on time. Life happened. More soon, hopefully. Let me know what you guys think. Feedback brings me life. What do you guys want from this? TELL ME. :) I'd like to hear your ideas about where you think it's going too. Oh, also, I've got another story that I've written on my laptop. It started as a comfort fic for myself but quickly grew to over 100,000 words in like four days, no joke. It's Destiel, and Castiel/Dean/and a person I totally made up, not an actual character from the show, as well as Sabriel. Is that something you guys would be interested in reading? It's a lot of plot, and some awesome porn if I do say so myself *blushes*. Lemme know?


	4. Do You Trust Me, Dean?

Dean shuffled awkwardly and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "Listen, I- Just- Oh, for fuck's sake. I-" A knock sounded on the door and Dean cursed colorfully before going to the door. "Yeah?" A rough male voice with a beautiful deep Cajun accent sounded from the other side. "You gonna let me in, brother?" Dean chuckled and pulled the door open revealing a tall man with a scruffy but well-trimmed beard sporting a black Stetson Cambridge cap. "Hey, Benny." 

"Oh, you've got company. Hi, hot wings." Castiel was confused for a moment before something clicked. "Hot wings?" Dean asked, obviously confused. "I think Benny is referring to the fact that I am named after the angel of Thursday." Dean looked dumbfounded. "Oh. I didn't know that." Castiel moved and extended his hand. "It is nice to make your acquaintance.

 

~Dean POV~

 

Well, this was going crappily. After Benny showed up he had stayed and they'd talked for a minute. He was heading out to Florida for a while, meeting up with an old friend. Dean had offered to go with him but Benny had just smiled and shaken his head, tipping a wink at Cas which had earned him the cute puppy dog head tilt thing he did when he was confused. Dean knew they'd be talking about that later. Shit. Talking. Something that was definitely not his forte. He had been surprised as hell that Cas hadn't freaked about the whole Dean-not-being-human thing. And Cas wanted to stay with him. Perfect. Dean hadn't really wanted to consider the fact that Cas might want to actually go back to his abusive asshole family, but he'd had to. He didn't do relationships or talking, but he wanted Cas to stay with him. He wanted Cas. God, did he want Cas. But he really didn't know if Cas wanted him. Dean had been thinking about this a lot longer than Cas had after all and knew a hell of a lot more about him. He focused back in on what Benny was saying as he was walking towards the door. Was he leaving? Dean had no idea, he'd completely zoned out. "-ouldn't get it to work. I'll holler at ya soon, brother. In the meantime, have fun with hot pants over there." 

Benny leaned in close and whispered so lowly that Dean knew Cas couldn't hear. "You better tell him everything, boy. He deserves to know." Dean just nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I will." He tacked on a mental 'eventually' to the end of that sentence which Benny seem to know about. But luckily he dropped it. Good. He clapped Benny on the shoulder as he stepped into the hallway. "Be careful, man. And let me know if you need me for something." Benny tipped his head. "Take care, brother." And he walked away at human speed down the hallway and onto the elevator. He stepped back and shut the door behind him, catching a scent on the air as he did. Castiel. He was... nervous maybe? It wasn't exactly fear, but something similar. He smelled delicious. He turned around and took in the scene for a moment. Cas was sitting on the bed, still as a statue in an uncomfortable posture. At least, it'd be uncomfortable to Dean. And he was staring at Dean almost without expression. Stoic. Maybe he's freaking out now? 

It was always possible. "Cas, you okay there?" Cas blinked at him for a moment before his eyes focused and he seemed to come back to life. "Yes, Dean. I am alright. Are you with Benny?" The question surprised him and he wondered if this was the reason for the noticeable tension between Benny and Cas. They'd been nice enough to each other, but it didn't take a genius to see that Cas didn't like him for some reason. "No."

"You two seem very close."  
"He's my maker. That's usually how it works."  
"Your maker?" Cas seemed confused.  
"Yeah, he's the one that changed me."  
"Oh." The simple word seemed filled with emotion but Dean didn't know what. Shiz he was tired. Analyzing everything was frustrating and putting him in a bad mood. 

And he was thirsty. He had blood bags in the fridge but he kind of doubted that Cas would be okay with him drinking in front of him. And he sure as hell wasn't going to make Cas leave. He didn't want to let him leave. He had this burn inside to keep Cas close, to protect him, own him, claim him. But he couldn't do that, he thought with a weary sigh. He wasn't going to tell Cas about the true mate thing. He didn't want him sticking around with Dean because of some twisted sense of obligation. 

"Have you ever changed anyone?" Dean stiffened. Where had that come from?  
"No, I haven't. I thought about it once, but it turned out that that wasn't what he wanted."  
"May I ask who it was?"  
Shit. "It was my brother."  
"You have a brother?"

"I did. His name was Sam."  
"Oh. I am sorry, Dean. I didn't think."  
"It's fine. It was a long time ago."  
"Were you two close?"  
"Yeah. I pretty much raised him actually."

"Really? Were you and your parents separated?" Dean shrugged and sat down on the bed next to Cas, he wanted to be close to him. "Something like that. Dad was fighting in the War when we were kids, so my mom and me and Sammy were pretty much on our own. When I was four our house caught fire and my mom died. I managed to get Sammy out but I couldn't go back in and find Mom. I had to stay with Sam. We stayed with a friend of the family, her name was Missouri for a while before my Dad came back on leave. The messages that had been sent hadn't reached him, so he didn't know Mom had died. He was devasted. It changed him. He was pretty much an asshole for the next twenty years, then he died. He raised me as a soldier, and I raised Sam. He'd leave and go off on long trips without telling us where he was going or anything. I didn't know if he was going back to fight, or what. I eventually learned that he went AWOL. He deserted his team and pretty much disappeared here. It wasn't easy, but me and Sammy managed to keep our heads above water." He snapped his mouth shut with an audible sound. 

He hadn't meant to ramble like that. Dean hadn't told anyone such personal stuff in a long time. Benny was the only person alive, minus one demon, who knew that shit about him. And Crowley didn't count, he was an asshole, and Dean hadn't told him that stuff, he'd dug around in his head for it. He looked over at Cas and his bright blue eyes were shining. He didn't want pity, it was fine. Shit. He shouldn't have said anything. "You said your father fought in the War. Which one are you referring to?"

"Is that your roundabout way of trying to see how old I am?" Cas gave him a small smile. "I suppose it is."  
"If you wanna know something Cas, just ask. I'll either answer or I won't. World War One." Cas looked shocked, understandably.  
"So you're..."

"Yeah. Old. I know."  
"What year were you born?"  
"1913. Sammy was born about four years later."  
"This is a lot to digest."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah, sorry. Hey, I was gonna offer to wash your clothes earlier, but uh, since you're staying..."  
"You can do with them what you like. They are quite uncomfortable."  
"Right. Right..." Shit. What was wrong with him? He felt like a giant girl or something.  
"We need to discuss that actually." Dean's stomach dropped. "Discuss what?"  
"What we intend to do. I don't know what you want from me." Oh, he should not have said. He definitely should not have said that. Dean wanted a lot from him. 

Everything. He wanted to take it all. "What are you willing to give?" The question slipped off his tongue before he could think about it. Cas looked like he'd been expecting it, weirdly enough. "Anything." Shit. Just that word had ghost-fingers tracing up his spine and he wanted to pounce on Cas. He probably shouldn't do what he wanted to do, which was nail Cas to the mattress, but he could kiss the living daylight's out of him. So he did. He leaned over and engulfed Cas's mouth with his, earning a surprised gasp as his tongue dominated Cas's. When they finally pulled apart Cas was breathing a bit heavier than normal and his face was flushed, which on his tan skin made him look beautiful and entirely edible, which is probably something Dean shouldn't think about. Nope, nope. Definitely shouldn't think about that. 

Shit, too late. His fangs descended before he could stop them and he clapped a hand over his mouth, hoping Cas hadn't notice. But, of course, he did. His eyes widened, but not in fear, surprisingly. Just shocked maybe. "Dean, are you... thirsty? Or is the correct term hungry?" Dean willed his fangs to retract again, pissed that he'd lost control like that. Cas seemed to have that effect on him. "Either one works. But uh, yeah."

"Do you have blood on hand here?"  
"Yeah, I just didn't want-"  
"Didn't want to upset my sensitive human sensibilities?"  
Dean smirked. "Something like that."  
"You needn't worry about me, Dean. Please, don't deny yourself sustenance because of me. I do not mind." Dean raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"  
"Yes, Dean." Fuck, he could get used to hearing that. Cas said his name a lot. He liked it. He wondered what it would sound like when he panting it, gasping, arching up under him as- Shit, nope. Bad brain, bad brain. And bad boner. Crap. Okay, blood first, sexy thoughts later. "You're sure you don't mind?" Cas sighed in exasperation. "No, Dean. It's fine." Alright. Here goes nothing, he supposed. 

He went to the mini fridge sitting on the bar and pulled a chilled blood bag out and ripped the top of it off. He didn't bother heating it up or pouring it in a glass. He ate it kinda like kids eat Gogurts, just putting the opening to his lips and squeezing it into his mouth. The cold copper liquid hit his tongue and his whole body bristled with energy as the sustenance hit him. He felt better almost immediately. For him being hungry was almost like hypoglycemia for a human. It sucked. Dean was careful not to look at Cas while he drank. He really didn't want to see disgust or something as equally off-putting as he consumed human blood. It only took a couple of minutes for the bag to be empty and Dean felt worlds better. He disposed of the bag in the trash can underneath the bar, making a mental note to take that bag of garbage with him when he left so no questions would be asked after they left the hotel. Vampires and everything else supernatural kept under the radar. 

Only certain humans knew about them and that was the hunter community that destroyed them. Dean didn't blame them. That's what he had done as a human, and what he continued to do as a vamp. It was just life, and as long as they didn't bug him he didn't care. He even helped them out from time to time. The ones he could trust anyway. He missed the old hunters. Bobby and Rufus, and Jody and Donna. Right now the only hunter he would trust enough to hunt with was Bobby's goddaughter's grandkid Alex. She'd been named after her grandmother and was a sweet kid and Dean had helped her out on a wendigo hunt a few months ago. She knew what he was and didn't care. Benny had even met her. They had a cool adopted uncle/kid niece vibe going just like she and Dean had. It made him happy. "Dean?" Cas's voice intruded into his thoughts and he brought himself back to reality with a snap. 

Cas was standing right in front of him. How had that happened? Shit. Dean must've lost it for a minute. The thought scared him since that was a big thing for a vamp. To turn themselves off to the outside world with someone else in the room in an unprotected environment? That was a big deal. It put a lot of trust into the other person. Cas probably could've hurt Dean just then with him being unaware. "Are you okay?" Dean nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought for a minute. So... That was okay?" He gestured to the trash can and Cas nodded immediately. "Fine, Dean. I told you I don't mind." Dean just shook his head in surprise. "Dean, may I ask you a question?" Castiel asked lowly and took another step closer. Their chests were almost touching now and the eye gazing was intense. "Yeah, shoot." 

Cas was so close now that Dean could feel his exhaled breaths on his skin. "When you asked me to come with you-you said it was only for the night. But now..." Dean growled possessively without thinking about it. He buried his face into the crook of Cas's neck, his teeth scraping across the skin there. "You're mine, Cas. Not going anywhere, baby." He smelled a faint frisson of fear but it was tinged with Cas's happy smell too. Dean growled again and bit gently, exerting his will to keep from leaving a mating mark. He didn't break the skin, he didn't taste Cas's blood in his mouth, but god did he want to. He could almost taste the slick velvety slide of wet lifeblood sliding across his tongue and down... Mmm. He knew Cas's blood would taste amazing, probably like ambrosia to a vamp if he tasted anything like he smelled. "Dean, your fangs." Cas whimpered against his ear."Sorry." He breathed and made them retract. He hadn't even realized they'd slid out he'd been so caught up. "No. It's okay." Cas leaned his head back and completely exposed his throat to Dean, surprising the hell out of him. Did Cas even realize what he'd just done? That this was an extremely submissive gesture. 

That Dean wanted to fucking mate him and that he was submitting himself to Dean's dominance, referring to him as an alpha. He knew it was impossible for Cas to know that, but this kid seemed to have no fear. "Cas, what are you doing?" Castiel didn't even open his eyes, just tilted his head further. "Trusting you." He said simply, confusing Dean. "You got a death wish or something, dude?" 

"Of course not. But I know you want to try it. To drink from me. I'm allowing you a chance to do it." Dean had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the words."Cas, you don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do."  
"You really don't. Trust me."  
"I want you to."  
"Why?"  
"Do you trust me, Dean?"

Shit. Low blow there, Cas, he thought. Okay. He guessed he was just going to trust that Cas was going to be okay with the repercussions of this. You know, the ones he didn't know about. He was trusting Cas's judgment here that Cas knew what he wanted. "Okay, Cas. This will hurt, you know that right?" Cas scoffed. "I am naive, not stupid, Dean." Dean chuckled lowly then licked his lips as Cas tilted his head back again, completely exposing the left side of his neck. Dean leaned forward and scented him, reveling in the smell of him. His tongue slipped out and licked up the salt-tinged skin and Cas gasped. Without preamble Dean's fangs descended and he scraped them gently, very gently, across the thin tan skin, right above his pulse point. Cas's hands came up and gripped Dean's elbows tightly, and Dean took it as a sign to continue. He sniffed out his skin, finding the spot that smelled the strongest of Cas's unique thunderstorm and strawberries smell. He found the pulse point under his tongue and wrapped his mouth around the spot, biting down hard. Cas whimpered and jerked but didn't try to pull away. 

Hot blood exploded into his mouth and holy fuck, it was amazing. Hot and wet and perfectly smooth coppery blood. Cas's blood. He was drowning in it, reveling in it. Fuck, Cas tasted amazing. Dean let the control on his power slip and doused Cas with his scent. Pheremones surrounded him and Cas pushed himself further up against Dean's mouth. Despite him trying to control himself, he couldn't help it. He bit deeper, claiming him with a bite mark that would leave a hell of a scar. Dean wanted it there. He wanted everyone to look at Cas and know he belonged to someone. Belonged to Dean. Castiel Novak was his. His mate. And his alone, and everyone would know now. Another vamp could never touch him without facing Dean's wrath. He would kill anyone that even tried to touch Cas. God, his blood was intoxicating and delicious, just like he thought it would be. It filled him and satisfied him in a way that no other blood ever had, not even after that very first kill as a fledgling. Cas was fucking amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way, in the last chapter I totally jacked John Winchester's words from a Supernatural episode. Where Dean is describing vamp weaknesses and nature, those are mostly John's words. No copyright infringement intended, lol. Remeber Alex Annie Alexis Ann from Season 9? Well, in this AU, she ended up being Bobby's goddaughter, and Alex's granddaughter is a hunter that Dean knows and cares about in present day. Just thought I'd throw that in there so there was no confusion. Are we curious about what happened to Sam yet? *evil wink* It just mentions Bobby and Crowley. Bobby is in Heaven, but I think I'll be introducing Crowley soon. Thoughts?


	5. This, Little Omega, is a Mating Mark

After feeding from Cas, Dean lapped at the bite on Cas's neck lovingly, licking away the blood slowly oozing its way out of the punctures. Cas whimpered as his ministrations making Dean shiver in pleasure. He loved that sound falling from Cas's lips. "We probably need to bandage that." Dean murmured against his skin. Cas shook his head and whispered breathily, "No, I want to see it. I want to be able to look at it when I walk by a mirror." Dean chuckled. 

"That's kind of kinky, Cas. Mmm, I like it." Cas gasped loudly as Dean nipped at the middle of the bruise on the puncture marks. "I can see that." He pulled away and looked at Cas. His face was flushed and his black hair was everywhere and his eyes were bright, but he looked exhausted. "Tired, Cas?" He nodded slowly. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and pulled him flush up against his body. "You're staying with me, sunshine. Come on. You need to eat something before you can pass out."

"I'm fine, Dean."Dean walked over to the bar and pulled out a granola bar that the hotel just stuck in there as well as a bottle of water. He turned back to Cas and handed them to him. "Eat this. You need it. Then you'll sleep." It wasn't a request but Cas didn't seem to mind too much. He just opened the granola bar and started eating. Dean fixed the bed while Cas finished his water. "Dean." Dean turned and looked at him."What's up, Cas?" Castiel looked unsure of himself and his eyes were wide.

"Are we- are we sleeping together?"  
Dean grinned. "Something like that. Come on. I'll get the lights." Dean walked across the room and flipped the switch, dousing the room in darkness. He could see perfectly fine. That's why he had nearly forgotten to turn on the light earlier when he brought Cas in here. Cas was standing by the bed and Dean could hear his heart beating loudly. 

Was little Castiel nervous? Good. Dean kind of liked it. Moonlight was streaming through the window so Cas should be able to see him but he still jumped when Dean wrapped his fingers around his wrist. "Bed." With a flurry of movements, Dean got Cas on the bed and beside him in a few seconds. 

Dean wasn't going to sleep, but he was going to make sure Cas did. He grabbed him and pulled Cas close up against his chest and wrapped his left arm around him. He felt the gooseflesh erupt over Cas's neck and the back of his arms as Dean leaned closer. They were spooning and Cas was playing little spoon which was just fine with Dean. 

His little mate. The words nearly made him purr in pleasure. Little Castiel, his mate. He licked at the bite since he could reach it and Cas murmured unintelligibly before snuggling closer to Dean. He could hear when Cas's heartbeat slowed and then when he fell asleep. It was a nice feeling. Peace. Castiel was his, and no one was going to take him from him. The thought made him smile and he buried his face in Cas's silky hair, listening to him sleep.

 

~Castiel~

 

He woke up warm and in Dean's arms. Sunshine was shining through the window, but it hadn't reached the bed. It was just ambient light, and it made for a very pretty view. Branches from glorious cypress trees were illuminated by sunlight right outside the window, and Castiel could hear birds as well as the bustling of the street. He decided it was the best way he had ever woken up. Warm breath was puffing across the back of his neck and a hand was playing lazily along his hip. "Good morning, sunshine."  
"How did you know I was awake?"  
"Heartbeat."  
"Oh."

A sudden beeping brought reality crashing back down for him. That was his phone. Oh no. Zachariah. "That damn thing's been going off since last night." Dread was filling him as he realized what was going on. He had never texted Zachariah last night. "I need to text-"  
"No." The soft authoritative word made Castiel freeze. What?  
"I need to talk to hi-"

"No." On edge now, Castiel turned around onto his left side and faced Dean who wore a relaxed expression. "What do you mean 'no'?" Dean raised his eyebrows haughtily. "Pretty sure you know what 'no' means, Cas. You're not talking to him." Castiel narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because you're not going back to him. Back to him, or that shitty abusive thing you call a family. That's not family, Cas." The words were rumbled and they resonated within Castiel, but he was becoming angry. Even if he was really good at it, he didn't like taking orders. 

Especially from strangers. Though... Dean didn't precisely qualify for that. Castiel had wanted to be owned by Dean, that's why he had made him bite him. Castiel had wanted the mark, though now that he was thinking about it he couldn't exactly remember why he had had such a blinding urge to be bitten. That was a little weird actually. 

Regardless though, "Dean, you have no say in what I do." Dean arched his eyebrow, surprised by the challenge. Moving so fast that Castiel couldn't register it Dean swung his body over him and Castiel was suddenly pinned to the mattress. His hands were above his head and being held down at the wrists by Dean's inhuman strength. Dean's face was close and it was smiling a little cruelly. 

He practically purred, "Oh, I think we both know that's not true, sweetheart." Castiel knew it was wrong but this was a little arousing. Dean was being very dominant and it was- No. He was not going to submit to him again. Apparently, that had been a mistake. "Dean, get off me." His voice was gruffer than usual and he hoped Dean wouldn't notice, but of course, he did. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled lightly. "Why?" 

Castiel bucked his hips in a futile effort to try to get Dean off of him but it only succeeded in making him laugh and press his body down more firmly against Castiel's. Of course, having the opposite effect than what he wanted. "I don't like being held down. I don't want you controlling me." Dean smiled warmly, if not a bit sarcastically before sniffing the air rather obviously. He took a deep inhale and closed his eyes as he exhaled. His bright green eyes flashed a deep red for a moment before returning to normal. What had just happened? 

Dean leaned forward over him until they were very nearly chest to chest. "You can't lie to me, Castiel. I can smell you." He growled softly and started nipping at Cas's neck. He tried to make himself think that it wasn't pleasurable but he couldn't lie to himself. He could lie to Dean about it, but not to himself. "I can smell you. Your arousal. Your fear. Your need," He sucked lightly on a spot just under Castiel's jaw that made him weak in the knees. 

"I can smell your submission, my little mate. Yeah, that's right." Dean leaned back and actually let go of Castiel's wrists but he found he couldn't really move them. He could, but he almost didn't want to. So he lied there and waited, curious. Dean traced his forefinger down from Castiel's temple, across his cheek, over his jaw, and then down his neck. It found the mark that Dean had left last night and he pressed gently against it, making it throb with a brief bolt of pain and Castiel hissed air from between his teeth. 

"This, little omega, is a mating mark." Omega? Mating mark? Oh great. "Vampires..." Dean drew out the word before continuing, "Have lifelong mates, Cas. You wanted this." He poked gently at the spot again. "I know. Otherwise, I wouldn't have given it to you. You might not've known what it entailed, but you wanted it. Now Cas, why don't you try to lie to me again? Tell me you didn't want it. Tell me you don't want me." 

Dean growled and surged forward until they were nose to nose and Castiel found himself almost hypnotized by Dean's hard gaze. "Tell me you don't like this." Dean ground his hips down onto Castiel's crotch and he felt his half-hard member stiffen even further. "Tell me you don't want it."  
His voice came out as nothing more than a rough whisper. "I- I don't want it." He brought his hands up to push at Dean's chest in an effort to get him off of him. 

Dean growled loudly and grabbed him by the wrist again before forcing him back against the bed. "Don't lie to me!" Castiel wanted to cower, he wanted to hide as he was so used to doing, but instead, he decided to fight. He pushed his head back against the pillows as much as he could and then flung it forward with all the force he could muster, headbutting Dean who grunted and fell backward, giving Castiel a chance sit up and try to scramble away. 

As he moved across the bed a strong hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him back, then a large body was draped over his. Dean had pinned his arms under him and he was leaning on his back hard enough that Castiel couldn't move them. He still had leverage though, so he bucked and threw Dean off of him before scrambling off the bed only to be caught again before even taking two steps. He was spun and pushed up against a wall before he could even react and then Dean's smiling face greeted Castiel's cold glare. 

"Oh, sweetheart, you're fun to play with." His tone was making Castiel angry. He was not some toy who could be used at his whim and controlled by his ego. He was his own person and he was in control of his life. Not Dean. "Let go of me." He rumbled and Dean just smiled and pressed closer. "Why are you fighting me, Cas?"

"We've been over this. I don't want to be controlled." Surprisingly, Dean just grinned and let go of Castiel before backing away and holding up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Exactly. You don't want to be controlled. So why the fuck do you want to talk to Zachariah?" Wha- Oh. Dean had a point to all of this. Like a child slowly grasping a complicated idea he asked, "You did this... for a reason." Dean nodded like a proud parent.

"Yeah, Cas. You told me you didn't want to be controlled. You don't like being held down. At least in certain situations." Dean winked cockily at him and Castiel felt a light blush rise in his cheeks, which he immediately hated himself for. 

He was usually so good at controlling his emotions, but apparently not around this irritating vampire. "So why the fuck should you call that fire and brimstone, humans-are-maggots, bigoted asshole? Do what you want to. Take control for once." Castiel bristled at his tone but he knew Dean was right. Then something struck him. "You seem to know a lot about my relationship with Zachariah and my mother. Why is that?" Castiel narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. Dean actually looked a little sheepish as he smiled and looked at the floor before meeting Castiel's eyes again. "I might've kind of stalked you." Castiel was aghast. "Are you joking?"

"No. Sorry."  
"This wasn't as random as it seemed then. You've been watching me? Why?" Dean shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know. You're interesting." Castiel narrowed his eyes further, "That is not an excuse to stalk someone, Dean."

"I know, I know. Forgive me?" He grinned up at Castiel and he felt himself soften. What did it matter anyhow? "Yes." Dean actually looked surprised. "Seriously? I mean - not that I'm complaining, but just like that?" Castiel almost found himself smiling. "Yes, Dean. Just like that." After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Castiel cleared his throat. "So Zachariah?" Dean asked. Castiel thought for a moment. He had so many questions. So many that he would most likely not get the answer to. But this was one he could answer, he supposed. He had finally broken free. He had no responsibility to Naomi or Zachariah. He was twenty-four years old. 

He could do as he pleased, he supposed. There was still the question of what to do with himself, but he had a feeling that Dean had the answer to that. "I am not going to speak to him. In fact, it might be wise to get rid of my phone. They can be tracked." Dean looked impressed. "Good point. I'll take care of that for you." He moved and went into the bathroom. Castiel heard a crunching sound then the swoosh of plastic and Dean was back out looking proud of himself. "What did you do?"  
"I crushed it then threw it away. Nobody will be tracking that."

"You... crushed it?"  
"Yeah. You know." He mimed squeezing something with his hands. Oh. Dean was supernaturally strong. Castiel needed to remember that. Speaking of the supernatural, he had some things that needed to be addressed. "Mate?" He asked softly, desperately hoping for an explanation. Dean sighed and went to sit back down on the bed, leaving Castiel to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. He put his hands on his knees. 

"Yeah, Cas. Mate. The uh... I guess we should say, willing, exchange of blood, and uh, with intent, has a meaning to it. The bite... it's a claim. A mark. A brand, almost. You're mine. No one else's. If another vamp even so much as looks at you with my mark on you, they're toast." Dean spoke vehemently and Castiel felt a little surge of gratitude and something else indescribable shoot through him. Dean wanted him. Someone actually wanted him. That was a first. And a pleasant one at that. Castiel liked it. He wasn't sure how he felt about belonging to anyone, but still... the point stood. "And... omega?" 

Castiel found himself incapable of completing the question the way he wanted to, but it was succinct and understandable enough, he supposed. "Yeah, uh... You know wolves? They um... Vamps are similar, I guess. Similar dynamics. Alpha and omega, life mates, biting and marking. Scenting, I guess. Wolves have packs, vampires have nests. Predators heightened senses. We're similar. Anyway, yeah. Omega. As in I'm the Alpha." This was a lot of information to process so Castiel was quiet for a few minutes, working it out. Dean let him have his silence, though he seemed uncomfortable with it.

"Am I supposed to submit to you? Is that what this is?" Dean looked a little miffed at the idea and stood, running his hands through his hair. "No, Cas. Damn, this is complicated. It's not about that. It's about... Fuck. You belonging to me, in a sense. It means no one else can touch you. You're basically wearing a sign that says 'Dean's.' You're protected. Dammit, I just- Cas, you wanna be my mate?" He just suddenly threw his arms out and exclaimed a little too loudly and Castiel suddenly knew he was nervous that he was going to be rejected, as ludicrous as that was. Dean was a very powerful vampire, who would've known he would be insecure? 

The thought almost made Castiel laugh, the idea seemed ridiculous, but he supposed insecurities weren't limited to one species. He wasn't adverse to being Dean's mate, but he had to be careful about this. He'd already learned words were a dangerous thing when it came to a vampire. "What does being your mate entail exactly?" Dean's face fell for a split second before he was wearing a hard, unchanging, expressionless mask. "A yes or no, Cas. In or out. If it's a no, if you don't want to stay with me you can walk out that door right now. And I'll let you. But if you do want to stay with me, I need an answer now. Are you in or out?" 

Dean braced himself. It was minute, but Castiel could see him tense under his layers of clothing. There was actually quite too many layers for the Louisiana heat, but he supposed it didn't bother him. Castiel forced himself back on topic. And he really didn't need to think about it. There were so many questions and fears, but honestly, it just didn't matter at this point. He hadn't been lying yesterday when he said he trusted Dean. For some strange reason, he trusted this man implicitly. 

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. "Yes. I would like to stay." Dean was frozen for a moment in shock but then he let out a whoosh of breath and his face melted into a smile. "Thank Chuck for that." Castiel was confused. What kind of expression was that? Dean must've noticed his confusion because he suddenly had what seemed to be an "Oh, shit." moment. That was really the only way to describe it. That was an odd reaction. "Thank Chuck?" Dean just shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Come here." 

Castiel found himself obeying before even thinking about it. That was slightly worrying. He stopped right in front of Dean who grabbed his waist and pulled him into him before making Castiel expose his throat, which made the wound on his neck hurt minutely. "God, I just love seeing my mark on you. So, mates."

"Mates." Castiel agreed, hoping they would have the discussion now. He wanted to know. "Okay. First things first, this is a monogamous relationship here. You're mine, I'm yours, either of us fucks that up, there are repercussions." Warmth filled him at the thought of Dean being his.

"What kind of repercussions?"  
"You'll only find out if it comes up. It's not going to be a problem though, I don't think."  
"Would that be a slightly egotistical statement?" Dean grinned cockily. "Maybe a little. But as for the rest of it, well... You're mine, Cas. Human/vamp couples aren't unheard of it, but it's pretty rare. It's usually vamp on vamp 'cause it's safer." Safer? "In what way?" 

"Well... We can get a little... over-excited. But uh, I won't hurt you, Cas. Not unless you want me to that is. You'd be amazed at what I can do with a paddle." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Castiel found himself coloring and looking away. Dean whistled lowly. "I haven't seen that reaction yet. Did we just find a little kink of yours or something?"

"Of course not. You are simply being very suggestive and I'm-"

"Horny?" Dean pressed his hips against Castiel's, effectively rubbing up against him, and the friction was divine, but Castiel needed to focus. He stepped out of Dean's grasp. "Please, Dean. Answers." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright. Mates. It's pretty simple. Mine, yours. Alpha, Omega." 

He was gesturing back and forth between them. "You're not my subordinate or anything. A lot of vamps are like that and treat their mates like slaves, but that's not me. Lucky you." Yes, lucky me, Castiel thought. "There's a bit more to a mating bite than just a mark or a symbol. It's... I wanna use the term magic, but that's not quite right. You'll be influenced, I guess. Wanna obey, and stuff like that. But uh, it's just an influence, it's not like a command. Unless I want it to be." That gave Castiel pause.

He didn't exactly like that idea. "Dean, I-" He interrupted Castiel. "Dude, this is so weird to say out loud. How 'bout we just play it by ear and you figure it out as you go, because honestly I don't know how I can make you understand something this complex without freaking you the hell out, and I'd really rather not do that. You're not going to be made to do anything against your will because I'm not like that. You're mine and I'm yours, 'kay? That's pretty much all there is to it." 

Castiel knew Dean wasn't exactly telling the truth, he just couldn't pinpoint what exactly he wasn't being truthful about. He decided to drop it for now. He was exceedingly patient, and he would just bring it up again at a later date. If Dean didn't answer then, he would just continue to do that. "Okay. So... What now? I'm not going home...?"

"If you really have to ask, you're obviously not getting this, Cas. Let me explain this to you." Suddenly Dean had grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open, and it was now being invaded by a hungry, dominating tongue, and Castiel couldn't help but moan into it. It was so good and possessive, and perfect. It could have been moments, or it might have been centuries but when Dean finally pulled away Castiel was panting and feeling too hot in his skin. 

"You're mine, Castiel Novak. You're staying with me. I'm not letting you go anywhere, Sunshine." Dean grabbed a handful of Castiel's hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing the left side of his neck for Dean's hungry, perusing eyes. "Mine." He growled and his fangs descended just a moment before he bit Castiel again right on the mark he had made the night before. 

Castiel couldn't help the whimper that escaped at the pain and Dean shushed him gently. "S'okay, Cas. S'okay. Just feel. Let go." Like last night Suddenly an entrancing smell filled the air. It was thick, and gorgeous and reminded Castiel of how garages and antique cars smelled. Old leather, and worn wood, and petrichor. It was delicious and he couldn't help but breathe it in deeply. 

The pain from the bite turned into pleasure and he sighed lightly and let his body go limp knowing Dean would catch him. He did, and he was pressed right up against his body, supporting Castiel. Castiel let his head lean back without any effort to keep it upright, he was willing putty in Dean's arms. Castiel felt the pulling of the blood leaving his neck vaguely and sharply all at once. 

He just felt good. Like he was buzzing. It was a pleasant feeling and he wondered if this was what it felt like to be high. Suddenly the pulling sensation was gone and Dean was licking and lapping at the bite wounds waiting for it to coagulate, he assumed. 

"Oh, I love seeing you like this. All loose and limp in my arms. I wonder what you'll be like after I fuck you. All weak-kneed and fucked out. Blissed out. What do you think, Cas? You think you'll be able to walk after I fuck your pretty little hole? Hmm? After I have you so blissed out you can't talk?" Castiel managed to summon the energy to shake his head and Dean's warm chuckle on his skin was all the reward he could've asked for. The sound was like warm whiskey tumblers and melting ice cubes in small glasses in goldenrod/ochre lamplight. He must still be a little out of it, because that didn't even make sense to him. 

It had when he thought it but now... Dean lapped at the bite with his rough yet soft wet tongue and Castiel couldn't help but whimper. "What... smell?" It was all he managed to get out but Dean seemed to understand. "Pheremones. It's a power I have. What's it smell like, by the way? It's different for everybody." Suddenly Castiel was hauled up and he realized he was laying down part of his body on the bed, and his upper body resting across Dean's chest, his face buried into Dean's shoulder. 

He articulated as best he could but he was still mumbling, "Leather... Warm cracked leather in old cars, and garages. Like grease... and oil and sweat - work. Wood... Like sawdust from pine trees. Like rain... rain on wet, rich earth. There's a word... Petrichor. It's beautiful. And intoxicating..." 

Castiel buried his nose further into Dean's shirts, breathing as deeply as he could, reveling int he absolutely amazing scent. "Wow," Dean whispered. Or maybe he didn't whisper, but Castiel was feeling a little dim. He couldn't... focus. What was- He was kind of starting to panic. What was wrong with him? Then Dean's soothing voice was penetrating his foggy mind. "It's okay, Cas. I've got you. You're safe. Tell me what you need." What did he need? Did he need anything? Oh... Maybe... "T-tired..." 

He sighed almost inaudibly and Dean gave a small chuckle. "Sorry. A side effect of blood loss. Sleep. I've got ya. Sleep, Cas." Castiel was out before the words were even finished, he was just so tired all of a sudden.

When he woke up it was about an hour later, according to Dean. It had just been a cat nap, but he felt better. Dean had ordered food from room service and Castiel had tried french toast for the first time, which was amazing, frankly. Breakfast usually was either dry toast or bland oatmeal, if he ate at all. He had three servings of french toast, which made Dean laugh. After he had been taken care of in that department, Dean had insisted that Castiel shower. 

He didn't mind, and he actualy felt a lot better after he got out. Dean hadn't joined him, though Castiel could tell he had wanted to. He wanted to ask why, but he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that question. He'd be lying if he said that the "pretty little hole" comment hadn't gotten to him. 

Thinking about it in the shower had proven to be a bad idea and his erection had been increasingly painful but he refused to masturbate. It just seemed... sacrilegious, almost. He wanted Dean to... Well.. to pleasure him, he guessed. It just hadn't felt right. Now came the complicated part. There was no way that Castiel could stay in New Orleans without Zachariah discovering where he was. It was likely he would soon discover where Castiel had gone, then it would only be a matter of time before camera footage was revealed and then he would know Dean's face. "Dean, you said you could make us disappear?" Dean looked over at him with a shocked expression. His voice was cautious. "Yeah..."

"We need to do that. Zachariah will look for me. If he finds me..." He left the end of the sentence blank, correctly assuming that Dean knew enough of Zachariah to know what Zachariah would do. Dean gave a small smile. "Cas, you know the bible right?" Well that was an odd question. "Yes, of course, Dean. I would have been very hard-pressed to not know it after all these years." Dean nodded understandingly. "So, Proverbs 18:21?" Castiel knew it and recited it. 

"The tongue has the power of life and death, and those who love it will eat its fruit." An odd look crossed Dean's face but it was gone before he could process what it had been. That seemed to happen a lot. It was rather annoying, actually. "Okay. You asked me to make us disappear. I am nothing if not a man of my word. We leave as soon as you're ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added some A/B dynamics because why not? I love the idea of a dominant, protective Dean and a slightly submissive but still feisty Cas. I'm not sure how far I'll take it. I legit have almost no control over this fic, it's pretty much writing itself. And the fic wants what the fic wants, LOL. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and tell me what you think!!!


	6. Bite Me!

~Dean~

It turned out that "as soon as he was ready" was about forty-five minutes later. Dean thought it would probably be the stupidest thing on the planet for Cas to go home right now, and Cas had said he didn't really have anything personal at home anyway which just made Dean shake his head in disgust. Assholes. Abusive assholes at that. He shook his head trying to clear the dark thoughts from his mind. If he kept up on that train of thought somebody might get hurt. Now, it was time to introduce Cas to someone very important. Baby. If Cas didn't like Baby they were going to have some major league issues. Nobody disses Baby. He checked out of the hotel, swiping a fake credit card to cover the bill and their tracks, and then dragged Cas outside. Thankfully, Dean had actually thought ahead of time and had parked at the back of the building which was cloaked in shadows. It wasn't like if sunlight touched him he was going to burst into flames, or, God forbid, glitter like a friggin' disco ball like that stupid McDreamy wannabe thing with the fluffed up, fucked up hair from that teen movie. What was it called? Midnight? Something like that.

Direct sunlight just hurts like a bitch, which was why most of his kind were nocturnal. He'd had a thing for it for a few years, but now Dean just kind of went with the flow of it. He hadn't even bothered to have Cas change out of the sweatpants and t-shirt and damn if he didn't look edible in Dean's clothes. Every time he looked at Cas two words would go circling around his brain like one of those carousel things, it's like it was stuck on the same track or something. Little mate, little mate, little mate. 

Fuck. Dean almost groaned. He needed to get himself under control, this was ridiculous. Benny had warned him about that. It would be crazy for awhile until the mating was completed. Cas had to bite him in return, he'd just neglected to tell Cas that little fact. The messed up part was that he couldn't really justify why he hadn't. Not reasonably anyway. He wanted Cas. Fuck, did he want Cas. He wanted Cas so friggin' much that Ray Charles could see it. But he wasn't sure if Cas wanted him. Sexually? Yeah. Physically? Yeah. But... Emotionally? Dean didn't know. Dean had spent the last three years pining, and coming to terms with the fact that Cas was supposed to be his true life mate. Cas had just met Dean yesterday. 

Only a crazy person would want emotions and feelings and be in for the long haul after a day. But he couldn't leave Cas unprotected either, especially considering what Dean did when he was on the road. Hunting was not a kind life, and if Cas was with him then he would most definitely be involved. Dean didn't have any illusions about that, he wasn't stupid. He hadn't been able to keep the life from Sammy, he sure as hell wouldn't be able to keep it from Cas. A bitter echo of pain shot through him at the thought of Sammy which he quickly squashed. It was over, it was done, and he couldn't change it. Sammy was gone. Had been for a long time dammit, and this still hurt, no matter how hard he tried to pretend it didn't. Dammit. Dean turned back to reality as he led Cas down a sleek hallway decorated entirely in beige. Wow, that hurt his brain to look at. If pure boredom was a color, he's pretty sure it would be beige.

He reached the heavy metal door at the end of the hallway, Cas right behind him, and typed in the four number keycode to open the door without the alarm going off. He pushed the door open effortlessly and stepped out into the, thankfully, dim sunshine, blocking Cas's view of outside in the process. He was in the shadow of the building but he could still feel his skin start to tingle at being outside during the day. There was his Baby. She was parked between the back of the hotel and the sooty brick of an apartment building right next to it. It had been a tight fit, but Dean had had plenty of practice maneuvering Baby into places she probably shouldn't be. 

Decades of experience driving had its perks, he supposed. Her smooth black metal gleamed like pure oil, and she was shining under the blue Lousiana sky. He never got tired of looking at her. "Okay, Cas. Close your eyes." He turned around to make sure Cas had obeyed, which he had. Dean walked across the cracked pavement and unlocked the car. Dean opened up the rear door, putting the duffle bag he'd been carrying into the space behind his seat. He closed the door and out of the corner of his eye saw Cas flinch slightly at the sound. "Okay Cas, come here. Keep your eyes closed." 

Dean was actually surprised that Cas just started stepping forward without hesitation. Most humans were squirrely when it came to being denied their sight, but apparently, Cas really did trust him. Excellent. When he was close Dean wrapped his hands around Cas's waist, earning a nice gasp that went straight to Dean's dick for some reason. Damn, this kid was like an aphrodisiac or something. Delicious possibilities played through his head briefly before he brought himself back to the beautiful man in his arms. He sidestepped and moved behind Cas, not taking his arms off of him, and positioned him to where he was facing Baby's left side fully. He wanted Cas to get the unadulterated full monty for the first time."Open your eyes, and take a look at my pride and joy." He smiled when Cas gasped as he saw her. That was a good reaction. He could smell that. For what had to be the thousandth time since stealing Cas last night he thanked his vampiric senses for letting him know some of what Cas was feeling.

It was useful to the nth degree honestly. "She's beautiful, Dean." Dean's small smile amped up to about a thousand degrees of dazzling dental brightness at that. Cas literally could not have chosen a better thing to say even if Dean had given him a script. "Yes, she is. This is Baby. 1967 Chevy Impala. She rolled off the line a pure smokin' babe, and I've kept her that way." Cas turned and smiled at him.

"You've done an excellent job, Dean. She seems to be in perfect condition." Dean felt like a maniac but he couldn't help grinning so widely. "Oh, wait till you hear her purr. Sounds like a cougar. Come on, hop in shotgun, hotshot. We're going for a drive." Castiel grinned a wide gummy smile that Dean hadn't really seen in its full glory and it had his undead heart doing donuts, figuratively speaking. Dean slid into the warm leather interior with a feeling of pure contentment, and Cas slid in beside him on the other side. They shut their doors in tandem and without preamble, Dean stuck the key in the ignition and turned her over. Her smooth rumbling sound was music to Dean's ears and he fell in love with her all over again, just like he did everytime he got in her. He looked over at Cas who was a little awed and smiling brightly.

"Perfect." He murmured and stroked his hand over the dashboard carefully like he was afraid he was going to break something. "Okay, house rules, Cas. Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cakehole. But, since I'm guessing you're a little new to the music industry I will give you the prime opportunity to start your musical education. Pick a tape." He gestured to the small box filled with tapes from his favorite bands. This was his road music, and he'd honestly be happy with anything Cas picked. He loved it all. "Thank you, Dean." Cas started reverently going through the tapes, reading the labels carefully. He read through all of them and then handed Dean one, which made him grin. "I know nothing of music, but this one is intriguing." 

"ACDC. A man after my own heart. I knew I liked you, Cas." He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving behind a faint blush that Dean was a little in love with. It was nice to see the little angel all flustered and out of his element. He slid the cassette tape into the player and the heavy guitar sounds and familiar drum beats of Back in Black began to play. God, it was going to be a good day. He eased down on the gas gently and pulled her out of the alleyway carefully, loving how smoothly Baby handled. They pulled out onto the road and were soon tooling along at a steady clip when Cas gasped beside him and Dean caught the barest scent of fear. 

He scanned the area around the car before discovering why Cas had gasped. Zachariah was standing on the sidewalk looking pissed and staring right at Baby like he knew Cas was in here. He really shouldn't be able to tell it was Cas, Dean'd gotten the windows tinted so the sun wouldn't bother him if he had to drive during the day, but Zachariah was friggin' freaky. Dean wouldn't be surprised if he was some sort of mutant or something. Maybe there was some troll blood in there or something, that would explain a lot. "Dean, may I roll down the window?" Dean glanced over at him, surprised, but then put his eyes back on the traffic in front of him. "Sure, Cas." Then Cas did something Dean would never forget, no matter how long he lived.

Cas rolled down the window and glared right at Zachariah as they passed him. Then he flung his middle finger out and yelled, "Bite me!" Dean was practically rolling in laughter but he maintained enough dignity to shout at Zachariah too. "Fuck you, Adler! Find a new little soldier!" And Dean drove off, trying not to convulse in laughter at Zachariah's enraged toady expression. He had gone red as a tomato and stiff enough that a good breeze would have blown his ass to Timbuktu. Dean laughed until he was in tears, which was awesome. When he was finally able to catch his breath he wheezed, "Whew! It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard."He chuckled. "Oh, it's been more than a long time. Years." Cas smiled at him. "I'm glad you find amusement in it, Dean." 

"What, you don't? Dude, did you see his face?" Cas smirked, and Dean realized he was trying to keep his composure. "Oh, it was definitely amusing. I didn't realize a person could turn quite so red. He does an excellent impersonation of a stop sign." That sent Dean into another fit of chuckling and that kept him floating high and happy until he made it to the interstate. After they'd been on the road for a while, in comfortable silence with ACDC filling the gap, Cas asked him, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Cas looked really surprised to be asked that, and Dean realized he probably never got asked that. He wondered what he would say. Michigan was not the answer he was expecting to hear, but that worked for him. There was always a case somewhere. "So what part of Michigan are we headed for exactly? Anywhere in particular?" Cas tensed slightly beside him but his answer was soft. "Marquette. It's in the upper peninsula."

"Why Marquette?" Dean asked curiously, not expecting Cas's answer. "I was born there." Oh. Crap. "You sure that's a good idea, Cas? I mean... Are you sure?" Cas nodded firmly. "Yes, Dean. I would like to see it." Alright then. Dean just nodded in response and thought about it. He couldn't lie, he was a little excited to where Cas had been born. Where he had originated from, so to speak. Maybe on their way back, they could swing through Kansas and Dean could show Cas the birthplace. Would he even want to see it? Probably not, now that he thought about it. That was a stupid idea. After Marquette, he might as well just throw a dart at the map and go for it. Maybe a big case would pop up or something and give him an excuse to avoid Kansas. Why did he want to show Cas Lawrence anyway? 

That was a stupid question that Dean was ignoring the answer to. But, that little carousel in his head with the broken track was spinning around slowly and off tune. You love Cas, but he doesn't love you. You love Cas, but he doesn't love you. At this rate, Dean was going to go insane before they made it to Arkansas. He twisted the dial up on the volume and now Metallica was blasting through the car. If Cas minded he didn't say anything, he was staring at the window like a happy puppy, enthused with all the sights. Dean wondered how long it had been since he'd been out of New Orleans. Could Cas even drive? Hmm... Those were questions he needed to ask. But not right now. He was trying to block out his parasitic thoughts. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorty but a goody I think. It's 5:20 in the morning. I have to be up in less than two hours to watch two toddlers and write a term paper. Fanfiction is ruining my life. *Cries, but secretly rejoices that I'm actually WRITING ON AO3.* Feedback is appreciated. :D Thank you TwistedWillow for all your beautiful comments. They give me encouragement and life.


	7. Hello, boys.

They stopped in Brookhaven Mississippi to let Cas use the bathroom and get something to eat. It was just a regular old burger joint but Cas had fallen in love with the food he ordered. Once they were back in the car he had taken a giant bite and exclaimed around a mouthful of food that 'these make him very happy.' It made Dean laugh riotously. After Cas was full and they were back on the road they started talking. It hurt him to say it, but it wiled away the time better than Metallica did. 

"What's it like?"  
"What's what like?"  
"Being a vampire." Dean really didn't know how to answer that.  
"I don't know, Cas. What's it like being human?" Cas was quiet for a minute before he said, "Okay. I see your point. It is nearly impossible to describe. May I correct my question then?"

"Yep."  
"How is it different? From being human, I mean."  
"Oh. Well, the sense of smell for one thing. It's seriously useful."  
"Is it strong?"

"Very. If I was to stop this car right now and you got out and walked across the city I could track you three days from now."  
"That is... very strong."  
"Yeah... Emotions too." He blurted out. Shit. "What?"  
"I can smell... not exactly emotions, but the chemicals that make your emotions I guess."  
"Really? That is intriguing. And explains a lot."  
"Like what?"

"This morning when we were "fighting" you didn't take it too far, you knew exactly what to say. Not something a stranger would know how to do properly." A pang of sadness shot through his chest at the word stranger but he ignored it. They were strangers. Sort of. To Cas, Dean was a stranger. It sucked. "Yeah." He said softly and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. He saw Cas move out of the corner of his eye and then there was a warm hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Dean shrugged and the hand fell away. "Yeah, fine, Cas. Hey, can you drive by the way?" He knew Cas didn't buy it, but they segued into a new conversation pretty easily. 

Thank Chuck for that.

"Yes, I can. Naomi felt it necessary so I would be a larger asset to the church." Dean muffled a curse. "You have shitty parents, Cas. Seriously."  
"Parent," Cas corrected. "Yeah, about that. What about your real dad, do you know who he is?" Cas shook his head. "I don't really know anything about him besides he was a writer and he left Naomi when I was a toddler. I've heard he was a nice man, but I haven't met him. He might be dead now for all I know." Uncomfortableness prickled at the back of Dean's neck and that was all the warning he got. There was a tiny, infinitesimal pop and then a deep growling voice filled the car. "Hello, boys." 

Dean groaned and pulled off the side of the road as quickly as he could. He turned around in his seat to face the demon with a hard stare. "What do you want, Crowley?" Crowley had the gall to act offended but he smiled as his keen eyes fell on Cas who looked a little freaked out. He was wearing a pitch black suit, as usual, and his snarky smugness was firmly in place much to Dean's irritation. "What? No grand introduction? Even you have better manners than that Squirrel." Dean sighed. He really didn't want to do this right now. "Cas, Crowley, Crowley, Cas." Surprising Dean, Cas didn't extend his hand out like had before. He just cast a wide-eyed look at Dean, and he could smell fear on him. That was not okay. "Excuse me, I think you mean, Crowley, esteemed gentleman, King of the Crossroads, and current ruler of Hell. Not at your service." His grin was sickening and he smelt the sour tang of Cas's fear thicken in the car's interior. "Crowley, out." 

"Really, Squirrel? You're throwing ME out over Blue Eyes here?" Crowley turned his eyes to Cas and stared. "My, he is gorgeous though. Aren't you, Blue Eyes?" Dean growled and roared, "Out!" 

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Pretty Boy. I have information on a case. We need to talk, but since you're so desperate to have me anywhere but near your... mate? How interesting." He drawled the word carefully. Fuck. Of course, Crowley would notice that. Cas's scent was near choking Dean and he'd had enough. "Goddammit." Within a millisecond the Colt was pulled from the waistband of Dean's jeans and pointing right at Crowley's forehead who merely looked bored. "Really, Squirrel? You know it makes me all tingly when you threaten my life." Then Crowley was gone, leaving behind only the barest hint of sulfur in his absence. "D-Dean?" Cas's voice was small and Dean immediately hated himself for not getting rid of Crowley sooner. Dean scooted across the seat and took Cas in his arms, trying to get his heart to calm down. Cas was trembling slightly so Dean grabbed the nape of his neck and pushed him into the crook of Dean's neck, cradling him in his arms. Cas would be able to scent him like this. He might not be a vampire, but Dean was still his mate, so it would help. 

Cas sighed shakily and Dean could feel him trying to force himself to relax. When the trembling had subsided and his heart rate was calm Dean considered saying something. But instead, he waited until Cas's scent told Dean that he was okay. After several minutes of relative silence with only passing cars, the rumble of Baby's engine and Cas's stilted breathing Dean asked, "You okay, sweetheart?" Cas sniffed, "Yes, I think so. It just seemed to hit me all at once. This is all so real. Was it true what he said? He's a demon?"

"Yep," Dean's voice was bitter, "King of Hell actually. He's a douche, but he's helped me out of a few tough spots. I'm sorry about this. I didn't know he would show up. Apparently, I need to fix the warding on the car. Bastard's probably fudged it up just so he could pop in like that."  
"It is not your fault, Dean. It wasn't entirely his either. I suppose it just all kind of hit me at once. Monsters, demons, they're all real. They're out there." 

Dean's chest constricted and his voice was tight when he spoke. "Yeah, monsters." Cas suddenly pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. Dean could honestly lose himself in those blue galaxies. "Dean, you're not a monster." Dean winced but found himself unable to look away. "I know what you were thinking, and you're not." Dean shook his head. "You don't know that, Cas." Cas nodded vehemently. "Yes, I do. I know monsters. Humans can be monsters. Zachariah, for example. He's beaten me, starved me, tried to brainwash me, my mother let him. They were - are - monsters. You. You're kind. You're generous, and you don't think very much of yourself. You are obviously very dedicated and take pride in your work. You care about people."

Dean really wanted to turn around right now and go kill Toady and Naomi, but the situation took over Dean's mind before bloodlust could really set in. "Cas, you don't - I mean - know all that. You just met me."

"And yet I am right." Dean just shook his head and hugged Cas again. His heart had slowed to a normal pace, and his scent was right again. He smelled... content. It made happiness thrum under Dean's sternum. After a few minutes, they released each other and got back on the road again, now playing a twisted version of Twenty Questions.

"So, demons?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can they be killed?"  
"Yeah."  
"How?"  
"Well, this gun, for one, the Colt. There's a knife too. Umm, holy fire works sometimes. Angel blades, burning their human bones, Death's Scythe, Michael's lance, demon bomb, blood draining, the hand of God, though really, who wouldn't that kill? And magic on a couple of occasions."

"You do realize that I only understood about half of that?" Dean chuckled.  
"Yeah, sorry. Let's see... I really don't know how to give you the lowdown on all this. There's a lot."  
"Well... Angels are real?"

"Yeah. They're mostly dicks, too, so don't get your hopes up about fluffy wings and harps and clouds and shit. They're pretty much all bastards."  
"That's a harsh judgment for an entire race."  
"Yeah, but it's a correct one, too."  
"Why are all angels dicks?"

Dean had to repress a shiver. Cas cussing did things to him. "Well, let's see, there was this one bastard that tried to force me to become Michael's vessel so he and his cronies could start the Apocalypse. Then there's Balthazar. He was an absolute asshole, but he did alright in the end I guess. And Gabriel, pretty much the same thing. He trapped me and Sam in... I really don't know how to describe it, but it was a world that basically reset itself everytime I died. Sam watched me die over and over again, hundreds of times, man, reliving the same day over and over. Only to prove a point."

"What was his point?"  
"That we were each other's weaknesses. Achilles heel and all that. You don't fuck with family, and he was telling us we were wrong for that. Then there was Michael, obviously... bastard. There was this thing with our step-brother Adam, and he's trapped in the cage with Lucifer. And Lucifer himself, you know, not good news. There was this bitch... her name was Naomi, ironically. She was one piece of work, I'll tell you that. Then Metatron. That guy was all kinds of whacked. I really can't explain it, there's just so much."

"You have met many angels."  
"Yeah, it kind of comes with the gig."  
"The gig?"

"Yeah. I'm a hunter, Cas."  
"I feel I would be safe in assuming you do not mean of animals."  
"No. Supernatural hunter. I kill the bad things out there. The ones that hurt humans, and that kill just for the fun of it."  
"You hunt those that hurt humans, and yet you call yourself a monster."  
"I'm a vamp, Cas. I kill my own kind. I'm a murderer."  
"For the right reasons."  
"Not always." HIs hands tightened on the steering wheel without him thinking about it. Shit, he did not need to think about this right now. "Dean, may I slide over the seat to you?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Cas." Cas slid across the seat until Dean's entire right side was touching Cas, and it was making him tingle. His scent was even stronger now, and he could detect worry, and sadness, and determination. "Dean, may I-"  
"Whatever it is, Cas, yeah. I'm one hundred percent down for whatever, trust me."

"I do." Then Cas leaned his head against Dean's shoulder, resting his head against Dean's chest. After a few minutes of silence, and the highway rolling by steadily out the window, Cas spoke, his voice deep and sincere. "I'm sure that whatever you did you did because you believed it to be the best option at the time." The words touched Dean, and he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment, so he settled for the next best thing. He leaned down and kissed Cas's temple softly, who hummed in response. This was nice. It felt so right, like Cas had always been meant to be here. He was supposed to be occupying shotgun in the Impala. He was supposed to be resting his head on Dean's shoulder, and playing idly with Dean's spare hand, running his fingers over the numerous scars and imperfections they held. It kind of hurt, if he was being honest, for someone else to fill that spot on the other side of the bench seat. 

For a long time, the person who always called shotgun home had been Sammy. And now Sam was gone. Had been for a long time, but it was a wound that refused to heal. Dean didn't think it ever would. He guessed that was his penance for being so fucking stupid. Everything he'd done, maybe this was his eternal punishment. It was better than Hell at least. It made him feel like such a selfish bastard, and the scum of the earth, but he'd take this over Hell any day, even though he deserved it. At least he was really only hurting himself, and not innocent) well not exactly innocent) souls on the rack. There was that plus side at least. Cas's voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

"So the angels tried to start the Apocalypse?"  
"Yeah. It was a long time ago, I was still human then, but yeah."  
"Why would they do that?"

"Well... God kind of went on a Jamaican Vacation and left the angels in charge. It was a test, I guess. To see if the angels could handle being in charge, and free will and all that. God's original plan was for the Apocolypse to happen, but they were supposed to disobey. That was the test. They failed miserably, let me tell you. Me and Sammy managed to stop it, but it wasn't easy. It nearly killed him. He was trapped in the cage with Lucifer and Michael for a long time. When we got him back out he... he wasn't the same. It took a lot to get him back to normal. Well, as normal as we ever get, I guess."

"God is not in Heaven?" Dean laughed. "Out of all that, that's what you latch onto? Yeah. It's alright, man. We flipped out for a while after we found out, but He's still out there. He's just incognito basically. He butts his head in sometimes, and helps out with stuff, but only if it's extremely serious. Works for me."  
"The idea that God is not in Heaven is hard to grasp."  
"Yeah. All this is, I would guess. Maybe you should chill on the questions man. You've got enough to chew over and think about for now. You can't really be eased into this, but overwhelming you isn't going to do any good either."

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps we could talk about trivial things?"  
"Yeah, like what?"  
"Well... What's your favorite color?"  
"Really, Cas?"  
"What? I want to know."  
"It's blue."

"How interesting. Mine is green." Why was that interesting Dean wondered? Then Cas looked up at him and he spared a glance down and was immediately drawn in by those Persian blue eyes. And yes, he knew the color, but he didn't remember where he'd learned it. Then it clicked. Their eyes. That did have an influence on Dean's favorite color, and leave it to Cas to actually know that, or at least guess. "You're right. That is interesting." Dean was loathe to do it, but he looked back up at the road so he wouldn't crash them into a semi or something. "When I look into your eyes it's like looking into your soul. It's like everything is reflected through them." Shit. Wow. Happiness was pinging back in forth crazily in elatement at the statement, even while part of his brain was screaming NOCHICKFLICKMOMENTS. Fuck that. He'd never admit it out loud, but these kind of chick flick moments weren't bad. Especially with Cas. Everything felt okay with Cas. 

He threw his arm around Cas's shoulders and hugged him up against him as he guided the Impala into the left lane. This was awesome. He hadn't been this happy in a long... very long time. It felt almost foreign now, but maybe it's come back to him in time. Maybe it'd be familiar again. He sure as hell hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stuck Crowley in here because why not? Should I write more Crowley? I'm trying to decide whether or not I should stick him in here. I'm leaning more towards a 'yes' but if you guys don't want him, I won't. I can make this Destiel centric. I'm super sorry if Crowley's a little OOC(Or a lot). I've never written Crowley before so I probably failed. Just a little fluff and issues like normal. Next chapter up soon, this is more just a filler, I guess. Not that I'm gypping you guys or anything. ;) Don't hate me. Probably post tomorrow if my muses cooperate with my wishes.


	8. Little Mate

~Castiel~

"Cas. Cas, wake up, sweetheart. Come on." Castel pulled himself from the hazy depths of sleep only to find himself laying across the front seat, curled up on his left side with his head on Dean's lap and Dean's hand stroking through his hair. He didn't want to wake up. He was so comfortable and warm. The smooth rumble of the Impala's engine was soothing and spelled safety for Castiel. He liked it like this. A warm leather smell encased his senses, and underneath that, he could smell Dean. 

 

He still smelled amazing to Castiel, and he hoped that wouldn't change. Every time he caught a whiff of it Castiel would find himself smiling. He tried to tell Dean he didn't want to wake up but all that came out was a garbled mess that made Dean chuckle. The hand stroking itself through his hair suddenly turned to nails scratching gently across his scalp. It sent shivers down his spine and he arched up into the touch. "Come on, Cas. You've gotta eat sometime." Whatever Cas responded, the noise was definitely negative. His tongue was heavy and thick in his mouth, and he really didn't have it in him to care. 

 

The last thing he remembered was leaving Memphis. It had taken them about eight hours to get from New Orleans to Tennessee, and Castiel had been tired for some inexplicable reason. He didn't even remember laying down across the seat to rest on Dean's lap. Suddenly he received a sharp slap on his right buttcheek making him jump up into sitting position, pulling him rudely from his comfortable haze. It wasn't harsh. He was wearing pants, and the slap wasn't hard but it was the shock of it more than anything. Dean was laughing. "I thought that'd wake you up."

 

"Where are we?" Castiel asked, looking out the window blearily, rubbing his eyes. "Williamson County, Illinois." This gave Castiel a small amount of shock. "You drove all the way through Tennessee?" Dean nodded and steered the Impala off an exit and down a small road that looked rather run down. Weeds were growing high alongside the highway and everything was brown. It was still dark outside. The sun was just beginning to rise. Maybe. A look at Dean's phone confirmed the time as a little past six thirty in the morning. Dean had driven all the way through the night. "Dean, you're going to exhaust yourself like this. Don't vampires have to sleep?" Dean gave him a half smile. "Sort of, yeah. I'm gonna crash soon, that's part of the reason I had to wake you up. We'll be getting a room here in a minute." 

"Okay. Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you..."  
"Smack your ass?"  
"Yes."  
"Because I wanted to. Why?"

 

"No reason." Castiel knew he was blushing and he, as calmly as he could, turned and looked out the window, hoping desperately Dean wouldn't notice. But of course, the vampire did. "I don't have to see your blush to know you liked it, Cas. My nose is gifted, lemme tell ya." Castiel wanted to curse. Could he hide nothing from this man? "Hey," Dean's voice was soft, "There's no reson for that. Why're you mad?" That made the urge to curse stronger. "It's nothing, Dean."

 

"It's obviously something, Cas." Castiel sighed. He really didn't want to argue with Dean. He truly didn't. Perhaps it was best that he tell the truth. "There's no privacy, Dean. It's a lot to get used to, and you always know exactly what I'm feeling. It bothers me." Dean stiffened beside him, taut as a bowstring about to be snapped. Castiel saw how his fingers went white-knuckled on the steering wheel and Castiel wondered what was going through Dean's head. He wasn't a vampire, so of course, he didn't know. But he could take a guess. "I'm sorry. That was unnecessarily harsh." 

 

Dean gritted out as they pulled into the motel parking lot, "'s fine, Cas. Don't worry about it." Castiel worried about it. He hadn't expected Dean to be so easily hurt. If that's what this was? It was a little hard to tell, but if Castiel was guessing he would say he was right. Dean, the inhumanely strong and beautiful Dean, was very insecure and easily hurt. Hmm... Now Castiel needed to fix it. But how? 

 

He had been telling the truth. Dean always knowing what he was feeling was a little disturbing. Dean had all the upper hands here. He held all the cards. The power imbalance was ridiculous. But unavoidable. So Castiel would just have to come to terms with it. So all he had to do now was explain it to him, which might prove complicated seeing as Dean was so... angry? Angry because he was hurt, Castiel was guessing. They pulled into a parking spot and Dean had the key out of the ignition and was outside shutting the driver's side door before Castiel could blink. He stomped into the building, clearly going to the front desk. Castiel sat in the car and waited, not knowing what else to do. Should he follow Dean? Would Dean come and get him? 

 

Most likely, considering this was a rather seedy motel that had all the doors on the outside. It was shaped like a very large, squared off U, with the main office being right in the middle. The cheap pink and orange decor was a little nausea-inducing, but he was sure there were worse designs. Dean came stomping back out of the double glass doors holding a key in his hand. When he reached the Impala he went around to the back seat and pulled out a duffle bag before shutting the door, a little hard, again. When he was walking by the front of the car he stopped and looked at Castiel through the windshield. His jaw was set and almost looked clenched shut. 

 

"You comin' or not?" Castiel scrambled out of the car quickly, not wanting to anger Dean further. He really needed to apologize. Once Dean saw Castiel would follow him he set off down the sidewalk, the building on their left. When they reached the end and it branched up towards the right he stopped and put the key in the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. Castiel followed Dean inside, blinded by the darkness since Castiel had shut the door behind him without thinking about it. Castiel stopped just inside the door waiting for Dean to turn on a light. When he didn't, Castiel reached around, feeling on the wall for a light switch and finding none. Fear started trickling in slowly. He couldn't hear Dean. He should be able to hear him moving around but he couldn't. What was going on?

 

Castiel's heart was beating faster than it should be and to him, in the blinding darkness, it sounded like it was hammering. "Dean?" There was no answer. Castiel fidgeted, nervous now. All the things Dean had told him about demons and monsters were running through his head now, and what if somehow something was here? His rational mind told him it was unlikely, but fear is rarely very rational. "Dean, please." He pleaded quietly, trying and failing not to bite his lip. It was a nervous habit. There was a sudden whoosh of air and he felt a presence in front of him. The spicy leather and whiskey scent embraced him and he fell forward without thinking. Dean. He leaned into his chest, but Dean's arms didn't wrap around him like he wanted. Like he needed. Castiel wrapped his own arms around Dean's waist, effectively hugging him. He buried his face into Dean's flannel and whispered, knowing the vampire could hear him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Dean growled softly, but Castiel felt him lean down and press his lips into Castiel's hair. "Don't be scared, little Omega. I'm not going to hurt you. But you need to understand something." Castiel wasn't sure what it was that made him do it. 

 

Maybe it was Dean's tone, all dominant and rough, yet soft at the same time. Dangerous, even. Maybe it was the way he called Castiel 'Omega', making him feel owned by Dean. Whatever it was, it made him make an embarrassing sound. Castiel whimpered against Dean's chest and squeezed him tighter. "You don't like being blind. You can't see in here, and yet I can. But if someone told you they didn't like you looking at them, could you turn off your sight? No. I'm sorry it makes you uncomfortable, but I can't help it. And fuck, Cas. You smell so damn good all the time." 

 

He accentuated his point by leaning down and inhaling deeply from Castiel's hair. "It's not something you should feel embarrassed about or something. I wish you could see what I mean." Me too, Castiel thought. Something was still missing though and it was making him nervous. Dean still wasn't holding him. Did Dean not... want him anymore? His face was buried in Castiel's hair, but that was most likely just because Castiel smelled attractive to Dean. Maybe Dean just liked the smell of him. He supposed it was understandable, but it still hurt. Pain began making it's way from the center of his chest and out into his limbs, making him weak. 

 

With all the strength he could muster he pushed Dean way. Which wasn't a lot, and it wasn't very effective, but Dean did stumble back so he counted it as a plus. Castiel's eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and he could see the vaguest outline of Dean's profile. It was more like just moving darkness, but he could almost tell where he was. Dean's sharp intake of breath alerted him that he had actually surprised Dean by doing that. At least he could still do that. Not that it mattered. Before Castiel could take another breath Castiel was forced up against the hard door, Dean's frame trapping Castiel between the door and him. Castiel's arms were pinned on the side of the door by Dean's hands. Hot breath puffed against his skin and he could just barely see the glinting of Dean's green eyes in the heavy blackness. Dean leaned in and scented Castiel quite obviously, right above the mark that he had left with his teeth, and Castiel had to stifle a whimper. Dean breathed in deeply then moved his head back to look Castiel in the eye. 

 

"Why are you hurting, Cas?" Castiel didn't want to answer. He didn't want to be hurt. Dean leaned forward again, but this time instead of going for his throat he started mouthing at Castiel's jawline, mumbling in between licks and kisses. "Not gonna - hurt you - Don't want you - hurt. Tell me - now." Dean's rough tongue traced a line across Castiel's stubble to his earlobe which he nibbled at softly, making Castiel lose the ability to think. When he realized that Castiel wasn't going to answer he pulled back and now Castiel could see the scowl on his face. "Tell me, little mate. What is it?" 

 

At the pet name, Castiel lost his will to resist. He broke. "I just- You don't want me. You want my scent. A minute ago you weren't holding me, you were smelling me. And I - it's understandable, but I-" A thick finger was pressed against Castiel's lips, effectively stopping the flow of words. Dean's expression had softened now. "Cas, for being such a smart guy, you're kind of stupid. Of course, I want you. I love the way you smell, because fuck," He groaned. "But I lo- like you too. As a person. Not just your scent."

"Then why didn't you embrace me?" 

"Because I wasn't sure what you wanted. Being able to smell you isn't mind-reading, Cas. Not even close. So what is it? What does my little Omega need? Hmm? You gotta tell me, Cas." Castiel bit his lip. There was only one answer to that question that he could think of. "You. You... Alpha." Dean growled softly but ferociously, and it split Castiel's mind in different ways. Part of him reacted naturally to the sound, and he was afraid, and part of him was unnatural, and it was kind of arousing. "Say it again." Dean's thigh was suddenly between Cas's leg and it took all of his willpower not to thrust against it, but Dean took his control away by moving his leg against Castiel's already hardening cock. 

 

He whimpered, "Alpha." The rumbling growl in his ear went straight to Castiel's penis, and now he was achingly hard, rutting against Dean's thigh without even thinking about it. "Again, Omega."

 

"Alpha. Alpha! Oh!" Dean nipped at Castiel's clavicle, making him gasp and shiver with want. Suddenly Castiel was shoved up against the door, his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, and Dean's hard length dragging across his own clothed erection deliciously. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, holding on for dear life. All the sensation was just too much and he was already on the edge. Rough hands were grabbing at his cheeks through his pants, squeezing and kneading, and Dean's hips were rolling against his own. Castiel was quickly losing his mind, and the ability to think was long out the window. "Cas. Cas, fuck. The shit you do to me... You have no idea. I wanna see you come for me, Omega. Can you do that for me? Hmm?" Speech was probably beyond him, but Castiel tried. "Y-... Yes. Yes... Dean! Oh!" Dean growled ferociously and Castiel saw the glint of long white teeth from in between pink spit-slick lips. 

"Come on. Come for me, little mate. Do it now. Now, Omega!" Dean commanded, and Castiel had no choice but to obey. The heat in his veins and gathering in his bones exploded out of him. He shot hot come into his boxers and shattered against Dean as he felt sharp teeth crash through the sensitive skin on his neck. He moaned loudly at the pain and the pleasure of it, both sensations warring through his body until he couldn't separate one from the other. Dean's hips didn't stop moving, and the now familiar pull of blood being dragged from his body by a greedy mouth didn't stop for a long time. Dean's hips twitched against Castiel's all throughout his orgasm, and much longer afterward, dragging little whimpers and whines from him because he was so sensitive. 

The friction was killing him, but it was a divine way to go, in Castiel's opinion. Suddenly the dragging sensation from his neck stopped and a warm wet tongue was sliding across the bite. Castiel winced but bared his neck further to Dean's ministrations, hoping to please. "Mmm." Dean's heated groan slid through Castiel's very being and he felt warmed by it. Melted and sated and nearly boneless. He was only being supported by Dean right now and when he realized that Castiel pushed off the wall he was leaning against and laid his head on Dean's shoulder, taking shaky breaths. Muscled arms slid around Castiel and held him tight against Dean, and that had really been all he wanted. 

 

Not that he was complaining about the orgasm, which had been even better than the last, but this was what he had been wanting earlier. Craving, he realized. It was so incredibly strange how much Dean had come to mean to him in such a short amount of time. He wondered where it was going to go, and for once, he didn't question it. He was just here. Sometime later, and he wasn't sure how long it was, he realized Dean was speaking to him. Castiel focused and then the words cleared and stopped sounding like they were coming from underwater. 

"Cas. You alive, sweetheart? You with me?" Dean's voice was humorous but a little tense as well. Castiel had to fix that. He tried to talk but his thick tongue wouldn't cooperate. He tried again. "M'kay." Was all that managed to come out form his attempted sentence of 'I am okay.' Dean breathed a sigh of relief against him, and Castiel vaguely realized that he was still being held up, and that he was wrapped around Dean like an octopus, gripping tightly to the black jacket. "I lost you there for a few, sweetheart. How was your tour of the solar system?" When Castiel's rusty brian processes started working again and he understood what Dean was saying he responded, "Fantastic." Dena chuckled against his throat and Castiel realized he was being carried somewhere. 

 

Dean's voice was suddenly worried. "Was that okay? I mean... I know we were talking, but when you called me 'Alpha' I just kind of lost it." This time it was Castiel's turn to chuckle. "Yes, Alpha. I enjoyed it immensely." Dean growled warningly and Castiel thrilled in it. "Best not do that unless you're looking for something. I don't have an issue with libido like you do, babe. Perks of the fang gang. Better keep that in mind." The thought was arousing, and exciting, and Castiel had a feeling he would be calling Dean 'Alpha' a lot in the future. "Mmm. I like that idea, Dean. I find it very... arousing." 

"Damn, babe. We're going to play with that idea later, but for now, there are two things on the agenda. Getting clean, and sleep. You down for that?"  
"I don't understand."  
"Is that okay with you?"  
"Oh, yes. That's fine. Though I find my current perch very comfortable."  
"Yeah, I can see that. We're in the bathroom though. And we need to clean up." Castiel groaned, making Dean laugh. "Come on, babe. Let's do this, then hit the sack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short guys. My muses took a long walk off a short pier the last couple of days. More soon, promise. Don't give up on me.


	9. Not exactly Brady Bunch Level Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback. It's short, I'm sorry!

~~Dean Flashback~~

 

"Dean, where's Dad?" Sam asked, looking up at him with pleading brown eyes. His stupid hair was flopping into his eyes and it was about time for Dean to have to sheer that off so Sammy would actually look halfway presentable. Crap. He couldn't keep doing this, but he had to. He had to protect him. "He's just busy, Sammy. You know that. Come on, it's time to eat." He hoped the mention of food would be enough to distract the munchkin, and he was right, thank god. Sammy's eyes lit up and he hopped up from the floor where he'd been studying an old newspaper. He'd been teaching him to read for a while now and Dean's proud to say that he had taken to it like a duck to water and Sam read faster than Dean did at this point. "What're we eatin'?" 

Sammy asked excitedly as the hopped up on the stool that Dean had designated as the place Sam should eat. It was the only halfway decent perch for him to be able to reach the counter. Only one of them would be eating tonight, but that's okay. Dean had eaten yesterday when the neighbor lady who knew about them living here had thrown him some bread. He had totally lucked out though, Sammy was getting beans tonight. They might not be hot, but it was better than nothing. He jimmied the can open with his knife and closed the blade before flipping out the spoon attachment and dumping it in the can of beans. 

He handed it to Sam who made a face but quickly turned it into a grin after Dean's stern look. He dug in eagerly then. Good. Growing boy needed the nourishment. Lord knew he was much too skinny. Dean was too admittedly, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't trust Dad to take care of them so he'd just have to do it himself. 

And he had been. He had found this place after all. It was a half burnt out old house, but he and Sammy stayed in a back bedroom. It still had a door and everything so they didn't get too cold at night. 

They'd have to find a new place before winter though, Dean didn't have a way to heat this place, not without risking killing them both in a fire. There'd been a few musty blankets in a closet that Dean had found. They smelled like smoke but they were in mostly good condition, and not too thin. Their bed consisted mostly of just old flour sacks stuffed with grass but Dean thought it had been pretty good thinking on his part. He used a couple of the blanket to cover the rough texture of the bags, and he and Sammy covered up with the rest. It suited them just fine he guessed. He could only be thankful that Sammy had grown up in it so he didn't know it wasn't right that they lived like this. In a couple more years, maybe just one more, Sam would start asking questions. Questions Dean didn't want to answer, ones he wanted to avoid at all costs. Questions that would make Dean feel guilty. He was doing the best he could, but he knew it wasn't enough. He just knew it. Sam's hollow eyes and visible ribs told him that. 

His own haunted expression told him that, not that he could really remember the last time he'd looked in a mirror. Oh, wait! Yeah, he could. It had been about three weeks ago, he's seen himself in a window. It had been at that bakery about a mile from his little hideout here. The on that the scruffy guy with the funny accent hung out in. The man had been nice and had given Dean a bowl of soup without asking for anything in return. Dean had been really wary of it, but he liked to think he was good at reading people, and the guy had been nothing but nice and friendly so Dean had accepted. They'd sat a table inside the little restaurant for close to half an hour before Dean had gone back to Sammy, carrying a thin container of molasses candy in his pocket. 

The guy had given it to him. Dean had tried to refuse but the man wouldn't hear it. He'd said it was payment. When Dean had asked, "Payment for what?", the guy had just smiled and said just for nice company and conversation while he ate his lunch. It was only later Dean would remember that the guy hadn't eaten anything. He'd said his name was Lafitte. Dean had thought that was a funny name. It rolled off his tongue in an odd way, especially when he tried to say it with Lafitte's accent. He liked the guy though. "Come on, Sammy. Time for bed." Sam grumbled a was expected but he was actually tired, Dean could tell. He read the kid like a book after all. He spent a minute cleaning up, not that there was much he could really do, just move stuff from one place to another, before going to lay down with Sammy. Dean always slept next to the wall and hugged Sammy to him, sharing body heat. He felt protected like that. It was one of the only times he ever felt safe. Apparently, Sammy did too, because he fell asleep after only a few minutes, leaving Dean to ponder about the guy Lafitte. He wondered why he'd ben so nice to Dean and if he'd see him again. He stared up at the dirty ceiling and thought about it.

 

~~Present, POV Dean~~

 

A whimper snapped Dean from his slumber and he was awake instantly. Cas. He rolled over onto his side and wrapped Cas in his arms, rolling him until Cas's nose was buried in Dean's neck. He stilled and relaxed after a few moments, making Dean breathe his own sigh of relief. Nightmares. He should've guessed Cas would get those, honestly. Considering his past and his abusive upbringing he'd be surprised if Cas wasn't pretty fucked up. It'd be just his luck. They both had pretty shitty pasts so he guessed it was understandable that they both have issues. Crap. He'd been dreaming of Sammy again. 

At least this time it had been a relatively happy memory. It hadn't exactly been Brady Bunch level happy, but it had been enough at the time. Sam had been eight at the time, and Dean twelve. That had been the first time he'd met Benny, but it certianly wouldn't be the last. The guy had kept showing up over and over again until Dean had finally questioned him about it. 

At least those memories weren't too bad. The ones with Sam though... He pressed his nose into Cas's hair and inhaled deeply like the sap he didn't care he was. He knew there was no way he was going back to sleep. He might as well text Benny for a while. He reached over and grabbed his phone up off the nightstand without disturbing Cas at all. Ninja moves. He turned the screen brightness all the way down before clicking on Benny's number and texting him, still keeping an arm under Cas so he stayed up against Dean. 

Using his right hand he typed it out.

D: whats up man  
B: Ah, nothin much. Found me a pretty little thing who was willing to donate, so that was nice. Courtesy of my buddy down here. How's things with Hot Wings?  
D: going fine hes asleep right now im just checking in  
D: how're things 

B: Oh, they're going fine. Just fine. I'm enjoying the new territory. When was the last time we were down this way?  
D: fuck I think it was about 0'4 or so  
B: So what're you planning to do with Hot Wings? Did you tell him you stalked him? Or about the intended mate?  
D: not yet 

B: Dean  
D:I know what your going to say, were just not there yet  
B: oh yeah? Where are you exactly?  
D: well... I kinda gave him a mating mark

B: Define kinda  
D: Well I bit him...  
B. Dammit Dean that's not something you can half-ass. Brother, an incomplete mating is dangerous and stupid. If I was there I'd kick your ass, you know that?  
D:I know I know...

B: Fix it. You know what you're doing is stupid. Don't do that to that boy. He deserves better than that.  
D: he deserves better than me   
B: Are you still on that? It's pure bullshit, Dean. Trust me I know. I've seen enough of repentance to recognize it.You've already atoned, Brother. For something that wasn't your fault I might add. What Castiel deserves is the truth and you know it. You scared he's gonna run?

D: fuck yeah I am. what if he does  
B: He won't. Besides, he's your intended mate. That doesn't just apply to you, you know. He wants to be with you too.  
D: you don't know that  
B: oh really? One word, Dean. Andrea.

D:shit im sorry benny. i know you know. im just scared  
B: man up son. Dean Winchester is no coward. Tell him.  
D: i cant benny  
B: I wasnt asking, Dean. Youre gonna do right by that boy.

D: fuck benny. seriously  
B: Do I sound like I'm laughing?  
D: no. benny... i love him. what if he leaves  
B: He won't. If worse comes to worse I'm sure you could persuade him to stay ;)

D: i dont think sexual prowess would work for that  
B: Then you aint doin it right brother  
D: haha fuck you benny  
D: i know youre right about cas

B: Good. So let the boy bite you and get it done with.  
D: gotta go, hes waking up. ttyl benny.  
B: Good luck, brother.

 

Dean laid his phone back on the nightstand without jostling Cas but when he turned back a pair of sleepy blue eyes were looking up at him. Dean smelled something almost acrid on the air and worry pitted itself in his stomach. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Cas closed his eyes momentarily before replying. "I'm sorry, Dean. About what I said. It was untrue and unfair."

"You lied?"

"Well, not exactly. I don't take issue with the fact that you always know what I'm feeling, just that I can't. There's a power imbalance here, and you have the upper hand. I'm just this puny little human and I don't understand what you're even doing with me. Or why you would want to mate with me." Dean hauled Cas into his arms and laid down on his back, holding Cas cross his chest. His fingers played through Cas's silky hair as he spoke. 

"That's just bullshit, Cas. I have all the power? Not even close, babe. You-" He raised Cas's head to look him in the eyes, "You are my weakness. And I wanted to mate with you because - fuck- I want you, Cas. Not a piece, not a part, I want it all. And I have since that night in the bar when the stupid frat boy knocked you down. You were always meant to be mine, Cas. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. And the fact that I have you now... Do you have any idea how happy that makes me? Do you need vampiric senses to know that?" Cas's eyes were wide and impossibly blue with emotion. He gave Dean a tiny smile. "I suppose not. Thank you, Dean." Dean kissed the top of Cas's forehead. "Not a problem, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short, but in my defense, things are really really crappy right now for me. I do have ideas now though for where I want this to go. I wanted it to be a short BAMF Dean and Cas fic, but every story I write wants to turn itself into 200,000 words. I will avoid that here. (I hope.) Lol. I kinda have a jist of the storyline though now, so it should be updated a little more often. Thank you guys for being patient with me. Much love. <3


	10. Not a Smart Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene. Dunno if that needs a note, but at least you know now. Dean kind gets dark with cracking bones and stuffs.

~Castiel~

 

"It's not how I remember it." He murmured, surveying the house. The house from his childhood was gone, and it had been replaced with a happy home. When he and Naomi had lived here it had been painted a dull grey and the shrubs under the windows had been trimmed into perfect squares. Now the shrubs were wild and round if a little brown from the cold. There were flower boxes installed under the windows, empty right now, but when the warm weather came Castiel was sure they'd be full of bright flowers. The front porch steps had been painted a light purple of all colors, and the house was now a pleasant shade of blue. Decorative shutters had been added, and the house looked like a home now. When he and Naomi had lived here the house had been dull and bare and utilitarian despite having a toddler living there. He and Dean were standing on the walkway observing the house. 

 

Suddenly the door opened and a woman stepped out. She looked about thirty and her hair was a faded blonde color that reached her shoulders. She was wiping her hands on her apron as she questioned them. "Can I help you gentleman with something?"

 

"Sorry. We probably looked a little weird out here. My friend used to live here. I guess we got a little caught up." Dean explained, gesturing to Castiel. "Yes. My apologies for staring." The woman smiled widely and put her hands on her hips. "Well, that's alright. I didn't know if you boys would be realtors or something of the like. Would you like to come inside and take a look around? I don't mind." She gestured to the open door. 

 

Castiel was a little taken aback, but he was curious too. "I would like that. Are you sure you don't mind?"

 

"Of course not. Come on inside. You boys like tea?" Castiel climbed the steps and followed her into the house, Dean close behind. "Yeah, we do," Dean said, flashing her a grin. Castiel stepped into the entryway and looked around. There were colorful coats hanging on a coat rack by the door and a jumble of shoes under them. By the looks of the woman had small children. Perhaps they were at school because the house was relatively silent. 

 

Dean elbowed him slightly to get his attention, "C'mon, Cas. Kitchen, man." Yes, that was right. He caught up to the woman whose name he still hadn't asked for and followed her into the kitchen where she started grabbing glasses out of the cabinets and setting them on the marbled counter. The house looked almost nothing like when he had lived here. It was all warm, bright, colors and soft textures. It was cozy and smelled of apple pie. He couldn't remember his house having a smell, and he remembered everything being white and gray. It was better now. 

 

"So, you said you used to live here?" The woman asked curiously. She had a bright smile as she poured iced tea into the glasses and handed it to them. Castiel immediately took a sip, it was quite good. He noticed Dean didn't drink any but pretended he did. He didn't think the woman noticed. Castiel saw no reason not to elaborate on his past here. "Yes. When I was a child my mother and I lived here. It is very different from how it was then." The woman nodded understandably. "Yes, when we got the place it was all grey and white. We just had to have some color in here. Perhaps we got it after your family moved, we've been here for years."Dean cleared his throat and pointed to the wall where a photo of a thin man with blond-coiffed hair and cold eyes hung. "Is that the hubby?" The woman smiled again though this time there was an edge to it that Castiel didn't understand. "Yes, that's my husband Bart. He's in computing. He just got promoted." She said proudly. 

 

The simplicity of it made Castiel warm. They had a happy life here. He was glad someone had. "Congratulations." He said honestly. "Thank you. So would you be wanting to look around? You're more than welcome to." Dean eyed her suspiciously. "You always let random guys wander around your house?" The woman's smile turned icy. "Of course not. But I have a feeling you're two trustworthy young men, and I thought he would like the chance to look around the old homestead."

 

"Dean. You're being rude." Castiel huffed. Dean gave him a side-eyed look but didn't say anything. "I would very much like to look around," Castiel said, hoping to placate the woman with manners. He didn't understand why Dean was being so rude. "Feel free." She gestured. "Just please don't touch anything."

 

"Of course not." He nodded. "Thank you." 

 

"You're very welcome." Castiel turned around and started through the living room slowly, just taking it in, and trying to remember what it had looked like before.  
Dean followed closely behind him. When they were in a hallway leading to the bedrooms he grabbed Dean's arm and turned to face him. "Why were you so rude to that woman?" Dean shook off Castiel's grip easily and shrugged his shoulders. "Something's off. Giving me the creeps man. Can we just look around and then get outta here?" Castiel had expected Dean to be a little more understanding, but he nodded anyway. "Of course, Dean. There's something I want to see first, then we may leave." 

 

Castiel turned and made his way down the hallway until he reached the very end. He closed his fingers around the cold metal of the knob and turned it, pushing the door open. This had been his room once upon a time. Now it was painted pink and there were bunk beds with frilly bedspreads against the wall, and a dollhouse in the corner. He stared at it for a long moment before Dean cleared his throat awkwardly behind him. 

 

"I'm gonna give you a minute, Cas. Just come back when you're done, I'll be in there with the Ice Queen." Castel just nodded in response and he heard Dean's near silent footfalls retreat down the hallway. He walked further into the room, remembering. Here had sat a desk on which everything had been arranged obsessively by mother. 

 

Over there had been a chair he had sat in when he had been bad, which was often according to his mother. His bed had been small and uncomfortable and he could remember lying awake and staring at the grey wall on the other side of the room at night. Moisture gathered in his eyes unbidden by him and he blinked the tears away hastily. He didn't know why he had wanted to come here. There was nothing here for him anymore. There never had been. He turned around abruptly and walked out of the room, shutting the door gently. He took a moment to close his eyes and take a breath, trying to gather himself. There was a sudden scream, then he heard a whoosh and then felt a sharp pain on the side of his head and he fell hard to his knees. He heard loud noises coming from his right but he couldn't turn his head to look. 

 

Something hit him again and agony exploded on his right ear and he collapsed onto his side, trying to yell. The word seemed to grate in his throat. "Dea-" He tried to scream then something slammed into his throat, completely smashing his airway and he nearly lost consciousness. His vision was blurry and dark spots were forming. He weakly turned his head to the side and saw someone very large down at the end of the hallway, and caught a glimpse of Dean's bowlegs from in between the giant's. Oh no. Dean. He had to- He saw grey shoes in the corner of his vision, but mostly all he saw was the floor. Maybe the owner of the grey shoes had attacked him? He wasn't... sure. Thoughts were coming harder now. Where was...? Who had he been thinking of? Oh. Dean. Dean. Where was D- The blackness overtook him and he fell unconscious.

 

~Dean~

 

He left Cas in the princess pink bedroom and went back out to the living room. He pretended to go look out the window just so he wouldn't have to talk to Michelle Pfeiffer in the kitchen. That woman gave him the heebie-jeebies and he didn't know why. He was looking out at Baby thinking she needed a car wash soon when he heard a noise that set him on edge. Just a creak. Houses did that, but that sounded like a footstep. The only people he had smelled had been blondie and Cas, of course. There were faint traces of others, but nothing fresh. 

 

The woman was still in the kitchen behind him, humming and doing dishes. That hadn't been Cas either, he was sure. Just to be safe he turned around and went to walk back down the hallway when the woman behind him screamed. He turned around got brained from behind. Pain registered, but only dully. He had to get to Cas. He pushed off the wall and turned to face the attacker. It was a big black dude that had appeared out of freaking nowhere. He was carrying a baseball bat. "Come on, big boy. Give me your best shot." Did this Mark Henry looking dude really just try to brain a vamp with a bat? Not a smart move. The guy grunted and swung the bat again. Moving with lightning speed Dean grabbed the bat and pulled it from his grasp before swinging it and connecting it with the dude's face who fell into the wall with a loud crash, crumbling some plaster, but didn't go down. This dude was human, what the hell was he doing trying to attack him? 

 

He heard a rough cry from behind Gigantor. "Dea-" It cut off suddenly, sending terror and rage coursing through him. Fuck. Cas. He took the bat to the dude's head again and this time he went down, out cold on the ground. Dean dropped the bat in shock at the sight that the big guy had been hiding. Cas had collapsed onto the floor and a guy with a white suit on was standing over him. Bart. Little wifey's hubby. What the fuck? Barty rushed him suddenly and Dean saw with a glint of silver that he was pulling a blade from his suit jacket. With a roar, Dean moved forward and slammed his fist into the guy's shoulder and he heard a loud crack of the bone splintering and disconnecting. 

 

Bart screamed and the sound drove Dean. He grabbed his lapels with both hands and flung him down the hallway where he crashed in a heap on the floor. Dean was by his side in an instant, turning him over so Dean could look the guy in the eyes. "You filthy piece of-" Dean slammed his fist into Bart's face, reveling in the crack he heard, "Trash." He did it again. And again. When the dude's face was a bloody purple mass of unrecognizable human flesh, he did it again just for good measure. He fell limply to the floor when Dean let him go and hit the wood with another resounding crack. He was probably unconscious. Or maybe dead. He didn't care. 

 

Looking up, he caught sight of the woman who was standing against the stove clutching her heart, pale and terrified. He was in front of her in an instant, dripping malice and anger. He was ready to fucking snap and somebody better be giving him some answers. He crowded into her space and she pressed back further against the stove with a whine escaping her lips. He growled, "You're going to tell me what I want to hear, and you're going to tell me now, or you end up like dear old hubby over there." 

 

She muffled a shriek and her eyes bugged out of her head but she nodded quickly. Good. "Talk."

 

~Castiel~

 

Something was wrong. It was. But he couldn't remember what. Maybe it wasn't that important if he couldn't remember it. He vaguely recognized he was unconscious but that was okay. It wasn't all that bad actually. "Cas!" He heard a dim cry but he couldn't place the voice. Was it someone important? He struggled to remember. The only person who had ever called him Cas - Dean. Oh, Dean. That's who was important. Suddenly the details came back to him and he remembered what had happened. Was Dean okay? He struggled to wake up, fighting the darkness now. It seemed to work, and within moments he was opening his eyes, only to shut them again with a moan. Bright light had pierced his brain and made him want to scream. He felt a hand on his cheek and on his neck and he groaned. 

 

Dean's voice was faint, but it was there. "Cas. Cas, you're awake. It's okay. I'm gonna get you somewhere safe." The steady rumble of Baby's engine told Castiel they were going very fast. Probably speeding. "De-" He burst out coughing, and he moved to cover his mouth. When he pulled it away he managed to open his eyes enough to glimpse it. Blood. He was coughing blood. That wasn't good. "Don't talk, Cas. Don't talk. There's - shit. You're hurt. But you'll be okay. Just don't try to talk." Castiel wanted to reply 'Well, obviously, Dean.' But he didn't. It hurt too much. He faded into blackness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fight scenes, I'm sorry I made you read that. We're going to get more of just how dark and bad Dean went in the next chapter. Sorry, it's short. I feel like crap today. Comment and tell me what you think guys. Love it? Hate it? Wanna scream at me? Do it, lol. Oh, and guys... I have a confession to make. I feel like you're gonna hate me. I won't be able to update for an indeterminate amount of time, I'm not sure how long. BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN. I'm NOT abandoning this, I will finish it, I'm just moving and there's a shiz ton of stuff going on personally right now, and it's just not possible. But as soon as I can physically update, I promise I will spam you guys with chapters. It might take a while, it might be as little as a week, I have no idea, that's how much things are in the air right now. *Eff my life* But I hope you guys bookmark, or subscribe or whatever that way when I do start posting again you will be able to read it. I absolutely adore all of your comments, and those of you that are reading the fic, it just makes my day better seeing you guys actually enjoy it. Much love from me to you guys and I will be back. <3 Don't give up on me.


	11. I Just Realized Something Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting factoid: Zulu was a mute comic book character from a series that was popular in the 1940's. Dean makes pop culture references NO ONE understands, I guess. Mostly cuz I suck at references, sorry. :) Enjoy.

  
  
  
  
His mind was fuzzy when he came to again. He saw a hazy version of Dean kneeling beside him, patting something on the side of his head and it hurt. He tried to move way but a soft pressure on his other ear prevented him. He realized it was Dean's hand. "Dean." He rumbled, his voice scraping against his throat and he started coughing. Dean looked at him worriedly and sat him up so he didn't choke. "No, Cas. Don't talk. Your throat's all fucked up. Please, just shut up, okay?" Castiel sent Dean a scathing look, at least to the best of his ability anyway. He felt so light headed. "Come on. Lay back down. I got to get this bleeding to stop." Castiel noticed how Dean was licking his lips, and his eyes were wide. Dean was _hungry_. And Castiel was bleeding all over the place. It must be torture for him. He batted Dean's helping hands away and tried to sit up on his own, trying to get away. He was hurting Dean like this. Castiel could do it himself that away Dean wouldn't have to be hurting.  
  


Strong hands pushed him back down onto the bed forcefully. "Cas, what the hell are you doing, man? Let me help you." Castiel's breath was coming in short pants just from trying to sit up and his throat felt like it was closing in on itself. "Y- Y- Hungry." He gave up trying for a full sentence. He resisted the urge to start coughing, but only barely. Dean immediately lets him go and sat back against the bed with a shocked expression on his face that morphed into hurt, then anger. "The hell, Cas? I'm not going to hurt you! I'm trying to help you." Castiel was pushed back against the bed and into the pillows, the world faded out and then he was gone again.  
  
  


He clawed out of the nightmare with a scream rising in his throat but was immediately soothed by warm arms around him and a familiar scent washing over him. It was all whiskey and desert wind, and Castiel breathed it in deeply, shoving his face into the crook of Dean's neck, trying to compose himself. "S'okay, Cas. Nightmare. It's over now. I gotcha. I gotcha." Castiel realized he had clutched his hands into Dean's shirt and was holding on fiercely, but he didn't care at the moment. He needed it. He needed Dean. He didn't want to cry.  
  


His throat hurt too much, but his eyes watered anyway. He tried to fight it, but it wasn't any use because at that exact moment Dean ran his fingers along Castiel's scalp and twisted them into his hair. "Come on. Let it out. It's alright, Cas. You got me here." The words broke him and he sobbed brokenly against Dean's skin. He hated that he was weak and that he hadn't been able to fight back. That he had been so useless for so long and he still was. He didn't deserve the wonder that was Dean but he loved him all the same. Oh. He loved him. _He loved Dean_. Which was ridiculous. He hadn't known him very long at all, and yet... It felt like he'd known him for years. Dean was so incredibly kind underneath that gruff exterior. Castiel felt privileged that he got to see that part of Dean. He loved it. He loved what his strong hands could do to Castiel's body and the things he could make him feel. How he comforted him, and teased him, and broke him out of the bonds he had been in. Or helped him break out of them, rather. If it hadn't been for Dean he would still be trapped back there with Zachariah and the Church. "What is that, Cas?" He felt Dean's nose bury into his neck and inhale deeply.  
  
  


Oh... Dean could probably smell something different now. "It smells amazing." He took another deep breath and sighed again. "What is it, Cas? Son of a bitch, you can't talk, can you? Here." There was some scrambling and then a phone was pressed into his hands. He rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder and looked down, the brightness of the screen hurting his eyes a little bit. He typed out a note in the notepad app and then handed the phone to Dean, praying that Dean would take it well. He had to.

  
~Dean~

  
Cas handed him the phone and he looked down realizing Cas had written a note.  
  


_I hope this is not unwelcome Dean. I just realized something important. I know we have not known each other long but we do share a profound bond. I love you, Dean._  
  


Dean gasped in a lungful of air. Cas-scented air, so it didn't help any. He smelled absolutely amazing right now. Dean couldn't even describe it. Apple pie, and rain, and strawberries and just pure awesomeness. That was the smell of love, he guessed, at least for Cas. And now something acrid was mixing with it. Fear. Dean threw the phone behind him on the bed and enveloped Cas into a giant hug, breathing a sigh of relief. Right now insecurities didn't exist, fear didn't exist. Cas loved him and that was all that mattered. Now _he_ could tell him.  
  
  


He had to trust that Cas wouldn't leave. That Cas actually felt it. It certainly smelled like it. Cas's arms wrapped around his back and his nails scratched lightly against him, reminding Dean that he still hadn't said anything. He pulled away enough to look at Cas. His eyes were huge with uncertainty, and the blue was nameless, but it was deep and bright, and Dean thought it might be the most beautiful color he'd ever seen. He took a deep breath. He hadn't said these words in a long time. "I love you too, Cas." He breathed and saw Cas's eyes light up before he was enveloped by a long length of tan skin and silky black hair, a very happy Cas in his arms. Dean had thrown the phone so Cas couldn't really say anything right now but he didn't need to. Dean understood. He understood completely. Suddenly there was a mouth panting hot breath against his but Cas just sat there. "You don't have to ask for permission to kiss me, Cas."

  
~Castiel~

  
Castiel didn't know how long they had been kissing, but it felt like years. His body clearly thought it had been because his pants were uncomfortably tight. Somewhere in the midst of making out, Castiel had ended up in Dean's lap, grinding against him in dirty circles until Castiel was breathless. He couldn't stand it anymore. He lurched out of Dean's lap, leaving a very surprised Dean by himself, and searched frantically at the bottom of the bed until he found the phone. He quickly unlocked it and typed a message for Dean to read.  
  


_I want you inside me, Dean. Please._  
  


He handed the phone to Dean and waited for his reply. Would he be rebuffed? Or what he get what he wanted tonight? Dean looked down at the screen then chuckled to himself. Dean looked over at him with such a look that made Castiel's mouth go dry. It was downright predatory. His stomach dropped and then Dean was pouncing on him, crawling on all fours across the bed, forcing Castiel back up against the pillows, then Dean was straddling him. Dean grabbed his hands by the wrists and pinned them against the headboard with a steely grip. Dean's lips were nipping at his jaw as he spoke, only serving to drive Castiel wilder.  
  


"That's what you want, huh? Would you like to hear about exactly how I plan to do it? How I want to make you scream for me before you even get my cock? How I'll make you sing so pretty for me before you get to come?" Castiel whimpered and his throat hurt very badly, but it was manageable. Dean bit his earlobe and it made Castiel's body jerk and he ended up grinding his hard cock against Dean's erection and the friction was incredible. He realized that Dean was a genius for making him do that and he kept it up, grinding against Dean and feeling every single slide on his cloth covered cock. Dean's breath was hot and his voice dark. "You wanna know how exactly I plan to take you?" He nodded vigorously, making Dean chuckle. "You like thinking about it, huh sweetheart? About how I plan to take you apart piece by little piece until you're begging underneath me, writhing on the bed."  
  


Teeth grazed his shoulder then they latched in a rough bite that had Castiel gasping, then Dean soothed it with his tongue, licking languorously at it. Castiel picked up the pace, rubbing his length against Dean greedily, aching for more. Dean huffed a soft laugh before nipping at Castiel's skin in a path up the side of his neck. Hungry hands are running all over his chest, then down to his thighs, fingers digging into the large muscles.  
  
  
"Think about how slowly I'm going to fuck you. It's gonna be so slow that you'll be begging me to come, begging me to move faster, harder, deeper. God, I'd love to tease you, Cas. I'd love to see you fall apart underneath me." Castiel whimpered again, Dean's words driving him further towards the edge. "But not tonight." What? Castiel was shocked. Dean didn't want- "When I fuck you, and I will, I want to be able to hear every pretty little noise you make for me. I want to hear you scream my name as I take you apart. We can't do that right now, little Omega. But fuck do I want to. But no. When I fuck you, I want the full experience, Cas. Oh, don't worry," He chuckled at Castiel's desperate, pleading whine, "I'm not going to leave you hanging tonight. You're gonna come."  
  


Castiel whimpered again, this time in relief. He was still humping Dean through his pants. If he did this much longer he was going to come. Dean didn't keep him waiting long though. He trailed his hand down Castiel's chest until reaching the waistband of Castiel's pants. He moved off Castiel to kneel between his legs and rip both his boxers and pants down his legs and to toss them to the floor. Dean grinned savagely up at him and Castiel's breath quickened.  
  


"You're gonna like this Cas." Dean grabbed his ankles and hauled him down the bed until he was laying flat on his back with Dean on his knees in between his spread legs. Castiel's cock was standing erect, arching up towards his abdomen. He was aching to be touched. Dean smiled again before dropping to his elbows and leaning in to press a light kiss to the base. Castiel gasped when his tongue started running up his length. Dean swirled his tongue around the tip slowly, digging pre-come out of the slit and it made Castiel want to cry out, but he couldn't. He fisted his hands into Dean's hair and pulled, not worried about it hurting a vampire. Dean groaned. Suddenly his entire cock was encased in the hot, wet heat of Dean's mouth and it was glorious. His hips jerked up, thrusting into Dean's mouth on reflex. Large hands clamped down on his hips and held him to the bed in an iron grip so he had to just lie back and take the delicious torture of Dean's mouth seemingly trying to suck all the blood he had in his body into his cock.

 

He wanted so badly to thrust into Dean's mouth. Dean gave a particularly strong _suck_ then brought Castiel's entire length into his mouth, and _dear God_ , he was swallowing around Castiel's cock and he nearly lost it right there. He almost came not just from the sensation itself but the exhilaration that is was Dean doing this to him. Dean pulled off of Castiel suddenly with a loud pop and grinned up at him. "You taste good, Cas. I want you to come for me. I know you're close." Castiel just groaned and threw his head back against the pillows, eyes closed. His heart was racing.  
  


It took a second longer than he expected before he felt Dean's mouth on him again. He promptly started bobbing up and down on his cock expertly. This was his first ever blow job, but even Castiel knew he was working with a master. The heat was building in his veins at such an incredible pace and he felt like his blood had been replaced with magma. Suddenly he felt the pad of a wet finger pressing against his fluttering hole and Dean swallowed all of him down again in the same instant. Castiel convulsed on the bed as his orgasm exploded out of him and he shot come down Dean's throat, who was still swallowing around him.  
  


It took forever to come down from the high of his release because Dean didn't stop his ministrations, he just gradually slowed them down. And not until Castiel was whining and trying to get away from did he finally let him go. Dean popped off his now softening cock and licked his lips lewdly. "Damn, Cas. You're amazing, man, and we are definitely doing that again." He crawled up the bed until his knees were bracketing Castiel's hips. He was surprised to feel a wet spot on Dean's jeans. He looked up in surprise and Dean just smiled. "You get me hot, Cas. What can I say? That was awesome." Did Dean come just from giving Cas fellatio? His partner got off on giving other people pleasure. He filed _that_ note away for future exploration and focused on the feeling of Dean's lips on his, drawing all kinds of pleasant feelings through him. Dean loved him. Dean wanted him. And more importantly, Dean knew he was wanted and loved by Castiel. Dean interrupted his thoughts by pulling away and grimacing down at his jeans. "Well, that's getting sticky. You up for a shower, Zulu?" Castiel didn't understand that reference, but he did indeed need a shower so he nodded. Dean rolled off the bed and pulled him to his feet before leading him to the bathroom. Castiel followed happily.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wee bit short, and I know I promised we'd see how dark Dean got, but I'll be sticking it next chapter because my timeline told me to go eff myself, lol. Four days without an update isn't anywhere near as long as I thought it would be!! Guess what?! I ended up coming to stay with my sister, so I get to update for you guys! Yay! I hope you're celebrating. I am.  
> :D Love you guys, please comment. PLEASE?!?!! I love hearing from you! Tell me what you think!!


	12. You Did What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I'm really excited. I don't have a Beta reader, but I do have a wonderful sister who puts up with my BS and reads my fanfic just because I ask her to, and she's never even watched Supernatural. She helps me with my mistakes and doesn't care to point out when a sentence sounds retarded, so I'm totally doing a shout out right now. Love you, 'Retta! You're awesome sauce, and I'm sorry I made you read my crappy smut! *dies laughing
> 
> P.S. She laughed her ass off at my attempts at smut. Just a little side note for your pleasure. 
> 
> To my wonderful readers, PLEASE COMMENT. I live for them. Much love to you guys for having the patience to wait for my procrastinating/busy/stressed butt to post more chapters. <3 <3 Oh and Dean kinda went arsonist/murderer/badass, and he now explains this to Cas. You're welcome?

  
  
  
  
  
~Dean~

  
C: _Dean what happened at the house? I don't understand why we were attacked. Or by who._

Dean sighed as he looked down at his phone reading the messge Cas sent. He didn't know how Cas was going to take this. Cas was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard with a bowl of instant noodles in his hands. Dean leaned up against the wall and eyed Cas. The giant blue and purple bruise on the front of his throat made Dean's blood boil. "I hope you weren't particularly attached to that house." Cas's eyes widened nd his fingers flew across his phone screen. _Ding._

C: _I'm not. What makes you say that?_

"Well... I may have burned it down."

C: _You did what? Dean, there were children living there. What happened to their parents? Where are the children?_

Dean decided to just get it all out in one go. "Barty and Blondie are dead. Bart's the one that attacked you. He did that shit to your throat and tried to knock you out. I went a little nuts, I didn't mean to kill him, but he deserved it. The kids are taken care of. I had a friend of mine get them. They're fine."

C: _What friend? How are they fine? And the woman that invited us into the house? You didn't mention her._

"Well... I needed information. And she gave it. After some prodding. She was in on it just as much as Barty and Big Boy were. They're all dead, and they all deserved it. They hurt you, Cas!"

Cas looked a little pale, but he seemed calm.

C: _Dean, please tell me what happened. Who is "Big Boy"? What were they in on? Why were we attacked?_

"They were... I don't know, hired by your parents." Cas gasped. "Not really hired, but I found emails on their computer. Apparently, Barty was a friend of Zachariah's and when you went AWOL he sent out the bat signal to all his little church buddies. They figured you'd come back there so they were waiting. Zachariah had already been called apparently, the woman recognized you and called him before letting us in. He knows we were there. Big Boy was this huge black giant that kinda looked like Bobby Lashley, you know, the wrestler? Anyway, he tried to down me with a bat, which didn't work well for him. Or the wall. Frog Face wanted you back under his thumb. It pissed him off, I guess, you leaving with me and all. My friend Charlie took care of the kids. She's a hacker, and a damned good one, and she's family. No, not blood, but family don't end in blood, she's like a little sister to me. She got the kids into the system and into a good home in under 18 hours. She's damn good like that. She made up some crazy story to make it work, but she did it. The kid'll be fine, I'm sure."  
  


C: _It can't be easy to lose both of their parents on the same day._

"No, I know that. But their parents were absolute douchebags, man. I mean, come on. They gotta be better off away from that. They'll grow up better now at least. And I'll check up on them from time to time to make sure of that."

C: _You would do that?_

"Uh, yeah. Kinda be a dick move to not to."

C: _So, you burned the house down?_

"Yeah. Had to get rid of the evidence. And honestly, it was either that or a murder spree. I thought arson was a better option."

C: _A murder spree?_  
  


"Yeah, Cas. Fuck, you were hurt. You were hurt and bleeding and unconscious and I couldn't protect you. I didn't protect you. I didn't keep you safe, and all this-" Dean gestured at Cas's bruises and disheveled look, "It's my fault. I let it happen, and I shouldn't of. I should've been there. I should've known they were there, dammit, none of this would have happened." Cas calmly sat his bowl on the nightstand and came over to Dean. He carefully grasped at Dean's waist, his palms finding Dean's hip bones like there were magnets attracting them. His blue eyes were wide in understanding, and there wasn't any sign of condemnation or anger. Dean balled his fists at his sides, refusing to hold Cas like he wanted to. Like he needed to.  
  


Cas seemed to understand that though and hugged him anyway, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle and pressing his face into Dean's slate grey henley. He turned his head to the side, offering his throat for Dean to scent, which he promptly did. He leaned down and buried his face into Cas's neck, loving how he could hear the slick pounding of blood in his ears and the warm steady beat/thump of Cas's heart. He inhaled Cas's scent. He smelled like comfort and home and understanding and love. All things Dean hadn't had in a very long time, if ever. He let himself fall into it, loving that he could actually so that. That Cas wanted him to. Cas's hand didn't rub his hands up Dean's back to try to comfort him. He just gripped his hands into Dean's shirt and somehow that was more reassuring. Cas was just here. Not moving, or saying anything, just being steady and still and letting Dean need him for a while.

  
Cas nuzzled his face against his shirt much like a puppy or a child would. It was adorable, frankly, and Dean couldn't help but smile at the gesture. This was his Cas. Sweet, adorable, bad ass, nothing-phased-him Cas. He apparently thought the sun shone out of Dean's ass, but that was fine with him. Cas knew Dean enough to know that wasn't true but didn't care anyway. He loved him like that.

 

~Later~  
  
  


C: _Dean, do you think Zachariah will try to find me again?_

They were lying on the bed and Cas was resting his head on Dean's chest while they watched a crappy movie on the tv. Neither of them was really paying attention to it so it was mostly background noise as they talked. Well, Dean talked, Cas texted.

"If he does I will kill him. He's not going to get close to you again. Nobody is. You're mine, Castiel. Nobody's going to hurt you again." He felt Cas smile against him and press closer to him for a moment. The motel room didn't have any kind of airflow so they had the air conditioner on and a blanket around them to keep Cas comfortable. The temperature didn't really affect him.

C: _You're very protective of me, Dean._

"Yeah, duh. You're my mate, little Omega. I protect you. I should've done a better job before. I won't be making the same mistake again."

C: _It's not your fault they were wearing scent blockers. You couldn't have known. I don't blame you, Dean._

"Yeah, but you should. I should've protected you. That's what an Alpha's supposed to do-" Cas's free hand tightened around his in a warning squeeze then his phone  
dinged again.

C: _We've already talked about this, Dean. You did what you had to do, and you're not at fault for my injuries. We know better now, and we know to be on alert. There's nothing_  
_else to be said. And if I may say so, Dean, I think you're a great Alpha. My Alpha._

Dean growled low in his throat at the words. He didn't even have to hear Cas say them for the words to have an effect on him.

C: _I love when you do that._

"Why?" Dean asked curiously.

C: _I'm not quite sure. There's something oddly attractive about it. And exciting. I like the way it makes me feel._

"Me too, Cas. I'm glad it doesn't freak you out or anything."

C: _I can't imagine why it would. So far, normal human responses to danger and fear have not applied to our relationship. You have yet to truly scare me. I doubt you_  
_ever will._

"I don't know, Cas. I know I smelled fear on you at least once. But you seemed to like it. Maybe you get off on the danger, you know?"

C: _"Get off"?_

"It excites you. The thrill of it. You're scared, and you like being that way. A trust thing, I guess."

C: _Oh. I suppose that does make sense. Though you might've worded it less crudely before. "Get off" seems such an immature term._

"There's a lot worse ways I could've said it, Cas."

C: _I will not ask what they are. Dean?_

"Yeah?"

C: _I would like to sleep. Is it alright if I sleep here with you? Like we are?"_

"You don't need to ask, sweetheart. It's fine. Get some rest. Good night." He smiled and ran his hand through Cas's hair.

C: _Thank you, Dean. Good night. :)_  
  
C: _(Did I use that correctly? I've seen you use them.)_

"Yeah, Cas. You got it right. Good job. Now go to sleep, babe. We hit the road in the morning."

C: _Yes, Dean. Good night._

Dean ran his free hand through Cas's hair as his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. He kept it up long after Cas had gone to sleep, it was calming in a weird way. He liked  
it a lot. This closeness. He sighed. It was definitely something he planned on getting used to. He wanted it forever, which reminded him of the fact that they weren't fully mated yet. Shit.

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorty, but I did bang it out in like a little over an hour. And considering how annoying my lil sister is, that's saying a lot, lol. She's like a puppy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! TELL ME!!! Click that comment button and tell me! <3
> 
> OMG. My sister got to the end and y'all know what she said to me? "Excuse me, but where the fuck's the next chapter?" I imagine you guys doing this to me. Do you?!? I need to know... For science.. ya know. LOL


End file.
